Blood Lines
by Rathen
Summary: SEQUEL TO KAISUKE! The road of life comes with many bumps and surprises. Sasuke and Sakura know this fact only too well. But with people you can trust by your side, the fight becomes easier for their little slice of happily ever after.
1. Could You Repeat That?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke. Aya Kiriyama belongs to Aya-sama3000.**

**Chapter One - Could You Repeat That?**

"Would you stop fussing?!" snapped Sakura as Ino plumped up her cushions, again. Ino barely even glanced at her friend before gasping. "Water! You don't have any water left!" Ino was racing off to the kitchen before Sakura could say another word.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head snapped round to the doorway as Karin, arms filled with papers, raced in. Karin stumbled as she neared the pink hair kunoichi. The papers, covering in clothing designs, scattered and some landed on Sakura's head and lap.

"Watch what your doing!" snapped Ino, returning from the kitchen with, another, jug of iced water. Karin blushed and apologised. "Gomen, Sakura-sama!" Sakura was about to brush it off but Ino beat her to it. "You could have hurt her! Or the baby!"

"Ino!" called Sakura, getting more than a little annoyed with all the pampering they were forcing her to endure.

Sakura was beginning to wish that she had waited for a more private moment to tell Sasuke about the pregnancy. Sakura was only two months pregnant, nowhere even close to showing, and already she was wanting to kill people.

As soon as the news reached Konoha, Naruto, his wife Hinata and their two children had brought flowers and their congratulations. Kakashi had come with them, bringing Sasuke a book, 'The Father's Guide To Pregnancy'. Sakura was sure it was meant as a joke, but she had caught Sasuke reading it on more than a few occasions. Not that he admitted to it.

Kaisuke had been overloaded with presents. He received so many that he didn't know what to do with them all and had burst into tears. Sasuke had taken his son into his bedroom for a chat, Sakura had no idea what had been said in there, but when Kaisuke emerged, his pink hair was back and he selected two small teddy bears, one pink, one blue, and put them into what would become the baby's room. "They are for the baby!" Kaisuke beamed happily, every time he was asked.

Sasuke had a quiet word with Ino and Naruto and soon, the never-ending supply of toys stopped.

Sakura sighed happily as she thought back to how well Sasuke had adjusted to fatherhood. She always had a soft smile on her face these days, apart from when Ino and Karin tried outdoing each other, like they were doing right now! Sakura couldn't help but thank her lucky stars for Sasuke's cool head. If only he was here, no-one _ever_ got to bug her when Sasuke was around.

***

"Dobe, you have got to help me?!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's arms tightly.

Naruto chuckled, instantly earning a heated glare from the Uchiha.

"Relax, Teme! You're already a father."

Sasuke released Naruto's arms and punched the nearest wall, growling viciously. Kakashi, who, up until now, had been watching the event with amusement, finally spoke up.

"I don't think that's the point, Naruto."

Naruto turned and glanced at his former sensei. "What do you mean?"

"How old was Kaisuke when Sasuke actually found out about him?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. "Eight! Duh…" Naruto's words trailed as a look of understand finally dawned on his face. "Oh! Right!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a winner!" mocked Kakashi with a slight chuckle.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke again and was about to speak when the door suddenly burst open. An out of breath Kaisuke staggered into the room.

Sasuke was instantly at his sons side, helping the boy to stand. "What's wrong?!" he demanded, his eyes flickering with red. "What happened?!"

Kaisuke clutched on to his fathers arm while he gasped for breath. "Aunt… Ino… Karin… squealing… Mommy… mad!"

Kaisuke didn't even get the chance to say another word. Sasuke scooped up his son and raced off in the direction of their home, determined to save his wife from whatever the threat was.

***

"Could you re…" Sakura took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Could you repeat that?"

"TWINS!" squealed Ino and Karin and the same time. "You're having _twins_!"

Sakura felt the world spin uncontrollably. "T… t… _twins_?"

"YES!!!!!!!"

Ino and Karin were hugging each other and jumping around like mad things. It took them several minutes to realise that Sakura had passed out.

"Oh my God!" they squealed again, both tripping over each other as they raced to their friends aid.

"SAKURA!"

"MOMMY!"

Ino and Karin gasped at the fierceness in the two voices. They quickly revived Sakura before turning to face the frantic Kaisuke and furious Sasuke. Kaisuke leapt from his fathers arms and raced to his mothers side. "Mommy? Are you alright?"

"You two! OUT!"

Ino and Karin knew better than to argue with Sasuke when he spoke like that. They quickly scurried away.

As soon as they were gone, Sasuke joined Kaisuke at Sakura's side, worry etched all over his face. His family could read him like a book so Sasuke had simply given up trying to hide his emotions from them. Well, some of them anyway.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. I'm okay, Kaisuke." stated Sakura, trying to calm her worried boys. "I just got some unexpected news, that's all."

"What news?" demanded Sasuke, fighting the urge to glare at the door, he just _knew_ that Karin and Ino were still on the other side of it. "Is the baby okay?"

"The _babies_ are fine, Sasuke-kun." replied Sakura sweetly. A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she waited for the penny to drop.

Sasuke was a very smart man, Kaisuke was the very smart _son_ of said very smart man. Both males realised what had been said instantly. Kaisuke beamed happily and started jumping up and down. Sasuke stayed perfectly still. Sakura smiled and gently took the shocked mans hand. "Yes, Sasuke-kun." she said soothingly. "We're having _twins_!"

"TWINS!" cheered Kaisuke, delighted with the news. "TWINS!"

"Could… Could you repeat that?" whispered Sasuke, on the verge of extreme shock.

"We're having _twins_!" Sakura whispered back.

"Just wait until I tell Gaara!" announced Kaisuke, racing from the house before anyone could stop him.

"Twins." whispered Sasuke, gently placing his hand on Sakura's still flat stomach. Sakura nodded and laid her hand on top of Sasuke's. Smiling as she saw the beginnings of a smug smirk creeping into her husbands face.

***

"Could you repeat that?" asked Gaara, not quite believing what Kaisuke had just told him.

Gaara knew that Kaisuke never told lies and wasn't the type to play silly games on people. That left only one possibility.

"My Mommy's having _twins_, Uncle Gaara! Isn't that great?!"

Gaara felt his heart clamp strangely at Kaisuke's words. '_Uncle Gaara_' his mind screamed proudly. "That's wonderful, short stuff." said Gaara, completely unaware of the smile growing on his face.

"Hey Gaara!" called Suigetsu and Aya as they approached. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Gaara glared at Suigetsu for interrupting his moment but soon found his eyes locking on to the loud mouths companion, Aya Kiriyama. With her long, but spiked up, black hair and her deep emerald orbs, Gaara had a habit of getting mentally lost every time he saw her. She loved green, she was always wearing it. Even her hair had streaks of green through it.

Gaara loved to see her smile, had long ago become addicted to that simple act. He loved her temper too, she was the only woman he had ever met that could make him nervous. Gaara desperately fought back a sigh as his mind drifted off with images of his dream girl.

Kaisuke's words cut off Gaara's growing day-dream and gave his mind the much needed pull back to reality.

"My Mommy's having _twins_! _Two_ babies!"

"Could you repeat that?" asked Suigetsu and Aya as one, both shocked by the news.

"I could get _two_ little sisters!" answered Kaisuke, ignoring their surprise.

"Girls?" scoffed Suigetsu, even more surprised than before and earning a glare from Aya. Which caused Gaara to glare at him too. "Why would you want little sisters? Boys are more fun!"

"So I can protect them! Duh!" smirked Kaisuke, looking more like Sasuke every time he did that.

***

"Could you repeat that?"

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other, each convinced they had heard it wrong.

"You heard it right, guys." stated Sasuke proudly. "Sakura's having _twins_!"

The three men turned their heads to look at Sakura, who was fast asleep on the couch. Kakashi could see the panic growing within Sasuke once more. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Yeah, Teme?" asked Naruto, still looking at Sakura, a happy glint in his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms, just as he had before. "You have _got_ to help me!"

Naruto stepped back from Sasuke, freeing his stinging arms from Sasuke's desperate grasp. "I've got no clue about twins, Teme. Hinata had our two, one at a time." he took a deep breath but quickly continued when he saw his own death in Sasuke's eyes. "But, I'll help where I can."

Sasuke let out a deep breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. He was showing far too much emotion, he didn't like it. His mind wouldn't let him blame Sakura or Kaisuke though. The second those kind of thoughts even dared occur to him, his mind squashed them like the bugs they were.

Sasuke silently promised that _no-one_ would ever be allowed to hurt or upset Sakura. He needed to assign someone to watch over her when he couldn't be there. '_But who?_' his mind quizzed. It would have to somebody that _no-one_ would argue with, someone Sakura felt comfortable around _and_ someone who could protect her if anything should happen.

"Of course!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Pardon?" asked Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke looked at them, confused for a moment, then realised he had only _thought_ his words. "I'm going to assign a bodyguard to Sakura."

"I'll do it!" Kakashi and Naruto said as one. Sasuke shook his head. "No. You have missions and family in Konoha." Kakashi nodded. "You want someone who can _always_ be there."

Sasuke nodded, ignoring Naruto's pouting face. "And I know the _perfect_ person!"

"Who?" asked his two friends.

Sasuke walked over and opened the front door. "Aya!"

"Oh!" replied Naruto and Kakashi. The mere mention of _that_ name was enough to put all their fears to rest.

Aya appeared before him almost instantly. "Yes, Sasuke?"

Being part Uchiha herself, Sasuke's cousin to be exact, Aya felt no need for formality. The fact that she was one of a very select few who got away with it, did not go unnoticed by the residents of Free.

"I have a mission for you. The most important mission." stated Sasuke, motioning his head toward the still sleeping Sakura.

"I want her kept safe! At _all_ times! _No-one_ gets to annoy, upset or harm her. Understood?"

Aya followed Sasuke's gaze and nodded. "Consider it done."

Sasuke stepped back to let Aya enter. Aya walked over to Sakura's sleeping form and rested her hand on Sakura's forehead. A light green glow passed between Aya's hand and Sakura's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Naruto, trying to intervene but was held back by Kakashi.

"Just wait." whispered Kakashi. Naruto stopped struggling but kept his fierce glare fixed on what Aya was doing.

"It's called bonding." replied Aya as she took her hand away, careful not to wake Sakura. "I've linked our Chakra. Now, no matter where I am, I'll know if she needs me."

"Thank you, Aya." stated Sasuke.

Aya bowed slightly. "Do you need me to watch over Kaisuke too?"

"Gaara already has that covered." stated Sasuke.

Aya smiled slightly at the mention of Gaara's name. "I'm sure he does."

_To be continued…_


	2. Kaisuke's Exam

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke. Aya Kiriyama belongs to AYA-SAMA3000.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I'm writing as I go and my computer and my modem have been falling out with each other.**

**Chapter Two - Kaisuke's Exam**

By the time Sakura reached six months pregnant, she felt as big as a whale. Ino and Karin continually fussed over her but it was no where near as bad as it had been.

With the slightest spike of her charka, Sakura's body guard, Aya, would appear, causing Ino, Karin or whoever was annoying her, to fall silent and more often than not, move away from Sakura altogether.

Every couple of weeks Kakashi and Naruto would stop by for a visit. Naruto would follow Sasuke around, annoying the hell out of his former team-mate, while Kakashi would spend a great deal of time watching over Kaisuke during his different training routines.

"I must admit, Kaisuke." Kakashi said during his latest visit. "You are an extremely talented ninja. What level are you, now?"

Kaisuke didn't even pause. He flipped over Gaara's head, gripped the larger man's shoulder with one hand, pulled out several kunai with the other, twisted slightly and unleashed the blades and obliterated a target over thirty feet away by following the kunais with a fireball jutsu.

"Hey Short Stuff!" said Gaara. "Stop messing about and let's start your training."

"That was just _messing about_?!"

All heads spun in the direction of the shocked announcement.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open, his eyes almost popping out of the sockets. Sasuke was stood beside him, smirking proudly, while Sakura just rested her head against Sasuke's chest and sighed happily.

"Looks like somebody's tired, again." smirked Kakashi.

"I'll take Sakura back for a lay down!" announced Karin as she rushed over toward Sakura, smug that Ino wasn't there for once. Karin's steps faltered at the sound of a throat being cleared. Aya, Sakura's personal guard, stood slightly off to the side.

Sakura raised her head from Sasuke's chest and, placing a hand over her mouth, yawned.

"It's okay. I'll go with Karin."

Karin beamed proudly and stuck her tongue out at Aya, until she realised she was looking.

Karin gulped loudly and quickly ushered Sakura away, not realising that Sasuke had motioned for Aya to follow them.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi pulled everyone's attention back from Sakura's departure.

Sasuke turned his attention back to his former sensei and raised an eyebrow at the man. Kakashi smirked behind his ever present mask and motioned toward Kaisuke, who was currently chasing after Gaara across the training field.

"What are they doing?" asked Naruto, completely caught up in the strange, yet controlled, violence being used by the pair.

"Tackle Tag." stated Sasuke, smirking slightly, paternal pride showing clearly in his eyes.

"Tackle what?" asked Naruto again as Gaara grabbed Kaisuke and threw him into the air. Kaisuke spun around as he flew, shuriken and fire balls chasing Gaara as he dodged them.

"It's a modified version of the game 'tag'. However, instead of just tapping each other with their hands, they use all their ninja skills." replied Sasuke.

"Full Technique Training with a twist." stated Kakashi, a smug grin on his face and a knowing look in his eyes.

"I wanna have a go!" announced Naruto, racing off to join in the fun.

As they watched Naruto racing head long into the game, Kakashi stepped closer to Sasuke. "Should we warn him?" Sasuke merely smirked and shook his head. Kakashi laughed. "How long do you think he'll last? Thirty minutes?"

"Five." stated Sasuke confidently.

Kakashi laughed again. "You're probably right. I barely lasted ten when I tried." Sasuke smirked at Kakashi. Kakashi's joking smile fell away as a more serious look overtook his features. "Don't you think it's time he took his Chunin exam? He's clearly more than ready."

Sasuke frowned at Kakashi. "He's only eight! It's too soon to be thinking of that."

"Sasuke, he's ready! I know you're protective of your son but he _is_ an Uchiha after all. He takes after his family. He's just like…"

"Do _not_ mention _that _name!" snapped Sasuke, his Sharingan flaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "I was going to say _you_!"

Sasuke frowned but deactivated his Sharingan. "He's still too young."

"Too… young… for… what?"

Sasuke and Kakashi glanced over at the sound of the voice. An exhausted Naruto was gasping for breath as he struggled to make his way back over to them. They both knew how Naruto would react to Kakashi's idea and Kakashi jumped at the chance to add pressure to Sasuke's decision.

"I want to enrol Kaisuke for this years Chunin exams."

The words seemed to give Naruto an instant second wind. "Hell yeah! Kid took me down in four moves! He's gonna wipe the floor with his competition!"

Sasuke watched on in horror as Naruto turned to face the training field. He knew exactly what was going to happen next and inwardly cursed Kakashi and Naruto for doing this to him and his son.

"Hey Kaisuke!" shouted Naruto. "You're getting enrolled for the Chunin exams!"

Gaara froze mid-throw and gently placed Kaisuke back on the ground. The second the eight year olds feet touched the ground, he was racing toward his father with a beaming smile on his face.

Kaisuke's hair was bright pink by the time he threw his arms around his father's legs and buried his head into his hip.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" squealed Kaisuke, pulling back slightly and looking up at Sasuke, his eyes gleaming with hero-worship and love and his cheeks lined with happy tears.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi when Kaisuke wasn't looking. His eyes saying all too clearly what his voice could not say in front of his son. '_You Bastard!_'

"Kaisuke, it's lunch time. Go home and wake your mother. I'll be there shortly."

Kaisuke nodded and wiped his cheeks. He waved to Gaara and took off running for home, his pink hair still proudly on display.

***

SMACK!

Naruto gasped as Kakashi was slammed on to the ground. Sasuke's still raised fist shaking angrily at him as he glared and raged at the older man.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Sasuke. "You selfish bastard!" Sasuke's Sharingan was full blown and spinning wildly. "Don't you _ever _try pulling a stunt like that again! Kaisuke is _my_ son, _not yours_! If _I_ say no, I fucking _mean_ NO!"

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto cautiously, not liking where this was going in the slightest.

"Stay out of this, Dobe!" snapped Sasuke, not looking away from Kakashi.

Naruto knew better than to argue with Sasuke when he went like that. He really did. He just chose to ignore his own common sense and step in anyway.

***

"…then he shouted over to me that I'm getting enrolled for the Chunin exam! Isn't that great?!"

Kaisuke hadn't stopped talking since the second Sakura woke up. She was extremely grateful that Aya had distracted him with conversation or he probably would have been bouncing off the walls by now.

"The Chunin exams?" asked Aya. "They are extremely difficult."

"Who's enrolled you for them?" asked Sakura as she sat up on the couch properly.

Kaisuke paused for a moment, clearly deep in thought. "I'm not sure. Uncle Naruto told me about it while he was talking with Daddy and Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh oh." Sakura quickly rose to her feet. Aya was by her side instantly. Sakura leaned closer to Aya and whispered in her ear. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You go wash up for lunch, Kaisuke." said Sakura as she motioned Aya toward the door. "I'm just going to get your father."

"Okay, Mommy!" called Kaisuke as he raced to the bathroom to clean up.

***

Naruto's feet slid helplessly across the dirt as he flew back from Sasuke's right hook. His inner mind was screaming at him. '_When will you learn to keep out of things?_'

Kakashi was grappling with Sasuke, trying to strengthen the protection seal around Sasuke's curse mark before it could take further hold of his former student. The entire left side of Sasuke's body was already covered in black marks. Kakashi couldn't risk letting it get any further.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the throat, trying to pry him off but, just before he could, Naruto leapt on to him and tackled him from behind, causing all three men to stumble forward. Sasuke growled at them both and raised his other hand to strike.

"Aya! Their upsetting me!"

Before any of the men could register what had happened, each found themselves dangling from the end of large vines that had sprung up from nowhere.

"What the…" shouted Naruto, only to finally notice Sakura standing at the side with her arms folded over her chest and a pissed off look on her face. Naruto didn't need to guess who the crouched form next to Sakura was.

The second Sakura had spoken, Aya had performed several hand seals and dropped to one knee, placing the fingertips of one hand into the ground beneath her.

Immediately after that, three extremely large vines had sprung from the ground under each of the three men, grabbed them by their ankles and was now holding them upside down at eye level with the two women.

"What's this I hear about Kaisuke being enrolled for the Chunin exams?" demanded Sakura.

"He's more than ready!" said Naruto. "I didn't even last five minutes in Tackle Tag!"

"He's ready Sakura-san!" stated Kakashi.

"He's still too young!" snapped Sasuke, who just couldn't maintain the same level of anger while being dangled upside down by a plant. "I said no and they set me up anyway!"

"He _is_ ready!" stated Sakura. "I think we should let him go."

Naruto cheered slightly and Kakashi looked at Sasuke smugly.

"But!" snapped Sakura. "Don't _ever_ try double teaming my husband again!"

With that Sakura began to walk away but before she got too far, she stopped and turned slightly. "Oh, Gaara!" said man looked up toward her. "It seems my husband is rudely being double teamed. I don't like that."

Gaara smirked manically. Sakura gave a single nod to Aya, who instantly released the three men and returned to Sakura's side. Aya and Gaara exchanged a sly smile before Aya left with Sakura and Gaara went to even the odds with Sasuke.

***

Sakura chuckled as she put away the last dinner plate. Naruto was still laying on the couch, complaining about Sasuke and Gaara double teaming him with a sand and fire move. He'd been doing that ever since they came in for lunch, and that was over six hours ago.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat at the table, finally discussing, like the adults they were, the plans for Kaisuke's Chunin exams. Sasuke still wasn't too happy about it but Sakura had already said yes to Kaisuke and the boy was packing as they spoke.

It had been decided that Kaisuke would go to Konoha with Kakashi and train with a team that had been struggling to find a third man. Gaara had gone home to pack his own clothes. He had not spent so long training Kaisuke to let someone mess it up now.

Suigetsu had been summoned for and also sent to pack. At least one person from Free was to watch over Kaisuke at _all_ times! No exceptions, no excuses, no avoiding it.

Sasuke had not taken no for an answer on that one. He would have gone himself but he was promised to a mission that started in the morning. Sakura, who also wanted to go, was under orders to rest. An order that Aya had no intention of letting her ignore.

***

Morning came and Sakura did what she could to hide her, out of control, emotions as she said her farewells to her men. While Kaisuke was heading south for Konoha with his own group of body guards, Sakura _knew_ that only a death hungry fool would go up against Kakashi, Suigetsu and, most of all, _Uncle Gaara_! Sasuke was heading east with Juugo, which Sakura hated the idea of, on a intelligence gathering mission for the Water Village.

While she didn't like the idea of Sasuke being out there alone with Juugo, she knew exactly why Sasuke was taking him. The man still had trouble with that temper of his and Sasuke, while he knew Aya could protect Sakura from _anything_, didn't trust the idea of leaving the man, only he could calm, in the village with his pregnant wife.

_To be continued…_


	3. Where Is My Son?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke, Kendo and Lin. Aya Kiriyama belongs to AYA-SAMA3000.**

**Chapter Three - Where Is My Son?**

Kaisuke sailed through the first two stages of the Chunin exam with the greatest of ease. The strength of his chakra being powerful enough on it's own to make the creatures of the Forest Of Death stay clear of him. Just like all other animals, they knew a predator when they felt one and Kaisuke, as far as they were concerned, was _definitely_ one.

Suigetsu cheered on from his seat in the arena. Gaara, who was sitting next to him, had a grin firmly fixed on his face and was cheering just as loudly as, if not louder than, Suigetsu, on the inside of course.

Kakashi was on duty in another part of the village but had told Kaisuke not to worry as he would meet up with them afterwards to find out how he did.

Kaisuke activated his Sharingan as his opponent charged and couldn't help but smirk at the other boy. Frustration was coming off his opponent in waves. Kaisuke knew his opponent wasn't happy at having to face an eight year old. The twelve year old boy was a Hyuga, the son of Neji and Tenten. Kaisuke had known him when he still lived in Konoha, had even played with him when his mother was home.

However, Kaisuke pushed thoughts of friendship aside, now was not the time for those thoughts. This boy was his competition and this was the final match. The winner of this last match would be crowned champion. Kaisuke was determined to follow his fathers footsteps and gain that title for his family once more.

Byakugan was a formidable weapon in battle. Kaisuke was not ashamed to admit that. It was, however, not enough to make Kaisuke concerned about losing though. While his opponent had been trained by _the_ Hyuga Neji and weapons master, Hyuga Tenten, Kaisuke had been personally trained by the only ninja who had ever beaten both of them. On top of that, he had been given one on one training by _the _Sabaku Gaara and, in many opinions, the greatest ninja _ever_, _the _Uchiha Sasuke!

The battle was close. It came to it's end with a full blown Gentle Fist striking at exactly the same time as an extreme Chidori.

The entire arena was on it's feet as smoke, dust and fragments of the arena flew up into the air.

As the debris began to settle, Gaara's increasingly tightening grip was threatening to rip off the hand rail he was holding. His eyes were saucer wide and frantically searching through the smoke for his student.

Suigetsu was just as bad. He had raced down the steps to get even closer to the combat zone and was currently shouting as loud as he could.

"Kaisuke!" he screamed. "Kaisuke, can you hear me? Answer me Champ!"

Slowly, the dust and debris began to clear and the audience released it's collective breath as both boys became visible.

They were both on their backs and neither boy was moving.

A loud, heartbreaking, scream was heard from one of the stands. Suigetsu's head snapped up as his vision locked in on the source.

Neji was trying his best to hold his wife, Tenten, back as she desperately tried to reach their son. Tenten was punching and shoving at him as she fought to get passed. She _had_ to get to her son, he needed her.

Suigetsu glanced around to where Gaara stood. The hand rail in front of him had been reduced to dust and he was now grinding his fists into the wall itself. Suigetsu knew that Gaara, on the inside, was feeling exactly like Tenten. His body gave away nothing, if you ignored the fact that he was ripping a wall apart. It was Gaara's eyes that gave him away. True, there were very few people who could read Gaara's eyes, but those who could, would've been able to see the pain he was enduring at the thought of Kaisuke being hurt.

A small cough from the combat zone grabbed the attention of _every_ audience member. Suigetsu saw Gaara's eyes widening just before he turned his own attention back to the cough.

In the combat zone, one of the boys was struggling to get up. They were coughing and extremely shaky on their legs as they staggered their way back to their feet.

It was Kaisuke!

The arena erupted with cheers and cries of "Champion!". A chant of "Uchiha!" began to build in volume and speed around the arena. Tsunade-sama rose to her feet and announced Kaisuke as the Chunin exam Champion. This in turn, caused more cheers, whistles and shouts of delight.

All the while, an exhausted Kaisuke had struggled his way over to his opponent and, using what his mother had taught him, tried to help his fallen friend. His friend who was still not moving and barely breathing.

Kaisuke had, unfortunately, taken a direct hit of Gentle Fist and his Charka was almost gone. He was screaming out for a medic but the cheers of the audience were drowning him out. He looked up into the audience, found his Uncle Gaara's concerned gaze and sent him a look that he rarely ever used, a look that chilled Gaara to the core.

Kaisuke was desperate and didn't know what to do. Gaara knew that Kaisuke was _begging_ him for help.

"Champion!" "Uchiha! Uchiha!" "Amazing!" "Best match ever!"

The arena was overflowing with never-ending cheers.

"_QUIET_!"

The booming voice instantly silenced the hyperactive crowd and _finally_, Kaisuke's calls were heard from the combat zone.

"HELP ME!" he screamed. "HE'S IN TROUBLE!" Kaisuke swayed on his unsteady feet.

"I CAN'T HEAL HIM!" A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I'VE GOT NO…" Kaisuke lost consciousness.

It took less than one second.

Gaara and Suigetsu leapt into the arena and caught Kaisuke as he collapsed. Neji, Tenten and Tsunade-sama leapt into the arena and Tsunade immediately began working on the Hyuga boy.

While still holding Tenten tightly, Neji looked over toward Gaara, who had picked Kaisuke up in his arms and was already several steps away. "Is Kaisuke alright?"

Gaara looked back over his shoulder and locked gazes with Neji. "He drained himself trying to help your son. He'll be fine once he's rested."

Neji bowed his head toward Gaara. "When he wakes up, give him my thanks. If he doesn't make Chunin, you have my name for an appeal."

Gaara nodded his head slightly toward Neji before heading out of the combat zone to get Kaisuke to the medical team.

***

"MY EYES!"

Kaisuke's scream woke both Gaara and Suigetsu. They both raced to their students side, frantic with worry.

"What's wrong?" demanded Gaara.

"What happened?" begged Suigetsu.

Kaisuke reached out trying to find his teachers. "Where are you? I can't _see_ you!"

"Oh… Kami… No!" Suigetsu said. "Sasuke's going to _kill_ us!"

"I'd be more concerned about _Sakura_." stated Gaara as he tried to check Kaisuke's eyes.

Suigetsu gasped. "Oh Shit! We're dead!"

"Why can't I _see_?!" demanded Kaisuke, trying his best not to cry, but unsure if he still can.

"I don't know!" stated Gaara, trying hard not to loose his temper in frustration.

Suddenly, Kaisuke gasped happily. His vision was back! "I can _see_!" he squealed, delighted. He looked up at Gaara and Suigetsu. "How did you fix it?"

"I turned on the light." Suigetsu said as he started chuckling and had to leave the room before he burst out laughing.

Kaisuke's face flushed red with embarrassment and he hid his face in his arms. Gaara gently gripped Kaisuke's shoulders and helped settle his young charge back into the bed he was resting in.

"It's very late, Short Stuff. You still need to rest and recover your strength." he whispered.

"Yeah, Champ." added Suigetsu as he moved back toward the light. "Get a good nights sleep. You became Chunin _and_ exam champion today. Tomorrow…"

"We're going to celebrate!" stated Gaara, motioning for Suigetsu to turn the light off again.

Kaisuke drifted off to a deep sleep, filled with happiness. He sent his usual, silent, nightly thanks skyward for Sasuke coming into his life, for his _true_ family being reunited.

***

"I think I'm gonna be _sick_!" yelled Suigetsu as the ride went faster.

"Chill out Sui!" squealed the delighted Kaisuke. "Uncle Gaara spins me faster than _this_!"

"Remind me never to get spun by Gaara!" groaned Suigetsu.

Gaara watched the rollercoaster whizzed around the track and was once again thankful that _someone_ had to hold the stuffed animals Kaisuke had demanded they win for his little sisters.

The carnival hadn't been the original plan but when Kaisuke's eyes had lit up on seeing it, there was suddenly no better way to pamper the youngster.

_Flashback_

"_Kaisuke?" called Gaara as he realised his student had frozen. "What's wrong?"_

_Hearing this, Suigetsu had immediately scanned the area for possible threats to the young Uchiha. Finding none, he exchanged a glance with Gaara and shrugged._

"_Wha… What's that?!" asked Kaisuke pointing just off to the right of where they stood._

_Both older men followed his arms direction. "It's a carnival." stated Gaara once he realised what Kaisuke was pointing at._

_Kaisuke looked at Gaara with confusion all over his face. "What's a carnival?"_

_Suigetsu and Gaara exchanged confused looks. "Have you ever been to one before?" asked Suigetsu, cautiously._

_Kaisuke shook his head. "I was never allow to go out unless Mommy was there. I've never seen anything like THAT before!"_

"_That settles it!" announced Suigetsu, earning an approving nod from Gaara. "Carnivals are amazing! There's rides and games and junk food!"_

"_We promised to celebrate your exam results." added Gaara. "Would you like the carnival to be your reward?"_

_Kaisuke's hair exploded with pink. His beaming smile shone up at the older men as his head nodded frantically._

End Of Flashback

Gaara held back a chuckle as Suigetsu threw up into a nearby bin. Kaisuke was giggling from his place beside Gaara and pointing at Suigetsu.

"That was _not_ funny!" announced Suigetsu as he righted himself and wiped off his face with the napkin Gaara handed to him. Gaara couldn't hold back his smirk any longer. Kaisuke spotted Gaara's smirk and burst out laughing at Suigetsu once more.

Suigetsu opened his mouth to retaliate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY CHILDREN ARE UP THERE!"

The panicked scream cut off Suigetsu's words instantly.

All head snapped round to the Ferris Wheel. A man was desperately trying to put out a fire that had erupted from the stand below it.

"GAARA!!! HELP ME!!!"

That caught their attention. The three shinobi raced over to the Ferris Wheel. Suigetsu grabbed another fire extinguisher and joined the fight against the fire.

Ino appeared from nowhere and grabbed Gaara's arm. "Kendo and Lin are on that ride!"

Gaara's entire body chilled at those names. They were Naruto's _son_ and Ino's _daughter_!

Gaara, ignoring the raging flames, locked his eyes on to the two children in question. His eyes widened in horror as he locked on to the two terrified children's faces. The flames were almost upon them. Ten year old Kendo was trying to shield six year Lin from the heat.

Gaara wasted no time. There _was_ no time _to_ waste. He leapt into the air, dodging the flames as he raced toward the children. Seeing him coming, Kendo almost threw Lin into his arms before climbing onto their rescuers back.

Ino was nearly hysterical when Gaara landed, only lightly singed, beside her. She wrapped her arms around both children and rushed them away from the danger zone.

Gaara, as well as other shinobi who had heard the cries for help, leapt back up on to the Ferris Wheel to save the rest of the screaming children.

Once all twelve children were safely away from the burning ride, one of the ANBU who had come to help, performed rapid hand seals and a powerful water jutsu drenched the entire ride, snuffing out the flames and soaking those who had been trying to hold it back.

Gaara couldn't help it this time, he burst out laughing as a soaked Suigetsu made his way over toward him, wringing water out of his sleeves as he went.

"Ha ha ha." complained Suigetsu as he reached Gaara's side.

"You have to admit, that _was_ funny!" smirked Gaara. "Wasn't it Short Stuff?"

His comment was greeted by silence.

"Short Stuff?!" called Gaara, turning and realising that Kaisuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Champ?!" shouted Suigetsu.

Gaara noticed that there were _no_ children to be seen, _anywhere_! He grabbed hold of one of the Konoha Jounin. The man glared at him but Gaara ignored it.

"Where are all the children?"

The Jounin's face softened. "Main park office. It's the carnival's safety spot."

The Jounin continued speaking but neither Gaara or Suigetsu heard his words. They were too busy rushing to the Main Park Office.

***

"WHAT?!"

Gaara's booming demand shook the poor office manager to his very core. His face flushed red and his eyes threatened to water as he repeated himself.

"There is no child here by that name."

"KAISUKE!" shouted Suigetsu, ignoring the man's denial. "UCHIHA KAISUKE!"

A little girl tugged at Suigetsu's still damp shirt. When he looked down, he recognised the girl as Ino's daughter Lin.

"Kaisuke went with the other man."

"What man?" asked Suigetsu, trying desperately not to yell at the child.

Lin thought for a moment before looking back up at Suigetsu. "The tall blue man in the black cloak. It had red clouds on it."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper and made a rough sketch of what he feared it might be. His fears were confirmed when Lin nodded and added. "The man had a big wrapped up thing on his back."

***

Gaara was frantically searching around the game stalls. "Kaisuke?!" he yelled, only to be greeted by silence each time.

"GAARA!"

Gaara's head snapped up at Suigetsu racing over to him. "Gaara! We've got serious trouble!"

Gaara felt his rage brewing and only barely resisted the urge to strangle Suigetsu for stating the obvious. He frowned at Suigetsu and was about to respond when Suigetsu showed at sketch into Gaara's face.

"Kaisuke's been snatched by…."

Gaara's mind shut down. The words Kaisuke and snatched swirled around his mind as his eyes narrowed on to the rough sketch of an Akatsuki cloak.

***

"…then he even tried to heal him."

Sasuke smiled proudly as Kakashi filled him in on how Kaisuke had done at the Chunin exams. His mission had been relatively short so he had decided to come to Konoha and surprise his son. Bumping into Kakashi had brought him the prefect excuse to spoil the boy in one of Konoha's fancy restaurants.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to face the men who had just burst through the doors. The first thing Sasuke noticed was, it was Suigetsu and Gaara. The second thing he noticed was, Kaisuke wasn't with them.

"Where's Kaisuke?" he asked, thinking he had gone to play at Ino's or Naruto's as he had on every other visit to Konoha.

The sudden freezing of both men, instantly put Sasuke on high alert. "Gaara? Suigetsu?" he stated trying to stay calm. When Gaara lowered his head, Sasuke's rage exploded.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"The Akatsuki…"

SMACK!

Suigetsu's words vanished as Sasuke's fist collided with his jaw. Suigetsu slammed into the wall behind him and barely managed to stay on his feet. That was one _hell_ of a punch!

Gaara raised his head and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"The Akatsuki set fire to a ride filled with children and snatched Kaisuke while everyone was distracted."

Red, swirling Sharingan stared back at Gaara. "You're sure?" The deathly tone sent shivers up even Gaara's spine. Even Kakashi was unnerved. He had _never_ heard Sasuke so furious before.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu and hauled the man back to a steady footing before storming down the corridor, Gaara and Suigetsu with him every step.

"Kakashi!" shouted Gaara just before he followed Sasuke out the main doors. "Contact Aya at Free! Tell her Code Red!"

With that, he turned, and all three men were gone.

Kakashi sighed heavily to himself. He _really_ wouldn't want to be an Akatsuki member right now. They had just pissed off the _Uchiha_, the one clan that could bring _hell_ with them!

_To be continued…_


	4. My Dad's Gonna Kick Your Ass!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Kendo.**

**Chapter Four - My Dad's Gonna Kick Your Ass**

Ice cold water splashed off Kaisuke's face forcing him back into consciousness. He groaned at the throbbing pain in the back of his head. Whoever these people were, they knew how to hit.

"What do you want with me?"

Kaisuke's words echoed back at him, confusing him for a moment. It wasn't until his vision cleared and he finally saw the room, that he realised he was alone. He also noticed that he was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles.

"Bloody cowards." he mumbled to himself. "Can't even face an eight year old."

"Ah, so you're finally awake." came a mocking voice from the now opening doorway.

"You would know." snapped Kaisuke. "Throwing cold water on me will do that."

SLAP!

Kaisuke's head snapped to the left with the force of the blow. He cursed himself for still being low on chakra. An internal smirk grew within Kaisuke as he imagined the shocked looks when he got back to full strength.

He sort felt sorry for these idiots, whoever they were, they had a tiger by the tail and didn't even realise it. Then again, when Uncle Gaara found out, when his _father_ found out, these fools would have _monsters_ coming after them.

Kaisuke knew he should probably just stay quiet and safe but the insult of being taken against his will gnawed at him. Eventually, after great mental argument, Kaisuke decided to play with their heads. After all, his chakra was already beginning to return and he had no doubt that people were already looking for him.

"So? How's your recovery coming along?" asked Kaisuke politely.

The man looked at him strangely. "What recovery? What are you talking about?"

Kaisuke gave the man a confused look of his own. "You mean you weren't injured?"

The man scratched the back of his head. This was one weird kid. He had been expecting him to be crying and screaming for his mother by now. But no, not one sign of fear had shown itself so far. Nope, this boy was too busy asking about some nonexistent injury.

Kaisuke suddenly burst out laughing. "You mean you were at full strength and could only grab a _child_?! What a wimp!"

An icy chill snaked its way around the room as the door opened and closed again. A tall blue skinned man had entered the room. Kaisuke recognised him instantly. It was the man who had snatched him from the carnival. He was chuckling slightly. "You've got guts, kid, but it's just not your lucky day."

"You should have seen me yesterday." smirked Kaisuke.

Both men laughed slightly at that. The blue skinned man patted Kaisuke on the shoulder, making Kaisuke have to fight _very_ hard to suppress the shudder that threatened to run through his body.

"You are definitely your fathers son." stated the blue skinned man.

"Thanks!" smiled Kaisuke.

SMACK!

Kaisuke's head snapped round to the right as the blue skinned man slapped him.

"I _hate_ your father!" the man stated.

Kaisuke spat out some blood on to the floor. He lifted his head and glared at the man. "You ain't doing a great job to make _him_ like _you_ either!"

SMACK!

Kaisuke doubled over as pain seared through his abdomen. He forced his head back up and glared at both men.

"When my Dad gets here, you're going to pay for that!"

Both men laughed at him, sending chills down Kaisuke's spine. He kept his fear hidden and locked his glare on to the blue skinned man who would die as soon as his Dad found out.

The blue skinned man stepped closer again. "Allow me to introduce myself. It is, after all, only fair for you to know the name of the man who will send you to your next life."

Kaisuke couldn't hold in the gasp in time. The blue skinned man laughed at him. "I am Kisame, Akatsuki and legendary swordsman." He patted Kaisuke's shoulder again. "And I truly hope that your father does come. It's why you're here after all."

"You're a dead man!" spat Kaisuke.

"As is your father!" grinned Kisame evilly. "As are _you_, Kendo Uzumaki!"

The two men were startled when their captive started laughing. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Perhaps the fear had caused his mind to snap. The men exchanged a confused glance as the boys laughter grew in strength and volume.

SLAP!

Kaisuke spat out some more blood, raised his head and grinned at both his captors.

"You're both morons!" he laughed. "You're big plan to capture the nine-tailed fox has failed before it began."

"What makes you so sure?!" demanded Kisame.

"I'm _not _Kendo Uzumaki!" stated Kaisuke proudly.

Both men seemed shocked for a moment. They stared at him and saw that he was telling the truth. Kisame raised his fist and was about to strike the shorter man when Kaisuke's voice cut him off.

"My name is Kaisuke…"

"That's Youshi's kid. His mother's Haruno Sakura." stated Kisame's accomplice quickly, grateful not to be struck.

"We can still use him then." stated Kisame.

"You didn't let me finish." snapped Kaisuke.

Both men stared at the boy they had mistaken for Kendo. He was grinning at them in a way that gave them chills. It looked far too familiar.

"My name is Kaisuke…"

"You've already said that." snapped the smaller man.

"_Uchiha_!"

Both his captors froze, their eyes wide and the smaller mans jaw dropped open slightly.

Kaisuke could almost smell the panic forming within them. He had recognised them as Akatsuki the minute Kisame showed up and, from long talks with his father, he knew exactly what effect his surname would have on these idiots. Kaisuke was not disappointed.

"I am the son of _Sasuke Uchiha_!" Kaisuke stated proudly as more panic showed in the eyes of his captors.

"My Dad's gonna kick your ass!"

Kisame punched the smaller man in the jaw sending him flying across the room. Then he rushed over and grabbed the smaller man's collar.

"You _IDIOT_!" he shouted in the man's face.

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a large explosion rippling through the building.

Kisame threw the man against the wall and growled in his face. "Kill the boy! I'm going to get myself some Uchiha insurance." he turned toward Kaisuke and grinned. "Tell me boy, is your Mommy home?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kaisuke as Kisame raced out of the room.

The remaining man laughed. "Time to die, runt." he mocked as he began to slowly stalk towards Kaisuke. The man cracked his knuckles, as if trying to add effect.

"Wanna bet!"

The man paused at the coldness of Kaisuke's words. Kaisuke raised his head and sent pure terror into the man's very soul as blood red, _Sharingan_ eyes locked with the mans.

_To be continued…_


	5. Warning: Uchiha Temper!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke and Kendo. Aya-sama3000 owns Aya Kiriyama.**

**Chapter Five - Warning: Uchiha Temper**

Pain surged through Sasuke's entire being at the thought of his son being in Akatsuki hands.

Their pace had been increasing with every moment that passed. The trees gave no resistance to the _furious_ Uchiha or the outraged Gaara. Suigetsu, on the other hand, felt the branches tearing at his arms and legs. It was as though the forest itself, blamed him for Kaisuke being taken.

"Tell me again!" demanded Sasuke as he ripped off a branch that got in his way. "Exactly _how_ did those _bastards_ get their hands on _my son_?!"

Suigetsu tried to answer but, yet another, branch snapped at him, barely missing his face.

"I found traces of them all over the base of the Ferris Wheel. They set fire to it as a distraction." stated Gaara. "Then an ANBU admitted that they had found traces near Naruto's home."

"So they _weren't_ after Kaisuke?!" asked Suigetsu.

"It would appear that they were after _Kendo_!" stated Gaara.

"Makes sense." admitted Suigetsu. "Kendo and Kaisuke do look alike."

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the collar, while still leaping from tree to tree, and growled in his face.

"Mistaken identity doesn't change the fact that those _bastards_ took _my_ son while _you_ were meant to be _protecting_ him!"

Suigetsu gulped loudly and almost lost his footing when Sasuke threw him back to his feet.

"We _will_ find him!" stated Gaara, motioning for a change in direction.

"Of course we will!" stated Sasuke. "And when we get him home. Both of _you_ will have to face _Sakura_ for loosing him in the first place!"

Even Gaara gulped that time.

Facing Sakura meant facing Aya! While Sakura's temper could scare any man into submission, Aya's was in a league of it's own! While Gaara was fairly certain that she cared for him, he didn't even want to _think_ about what she would do to him for loosing one of her _family_!

Suigetsu was internally cringing as images of Sakura beating him to a bloody mess filled his mind. That woman had super strength, perfect chakra control and ANBU level skills. The fact that she was hormonal from being heavily pregnant with twins just made her ten times more dangerous. Add to that, the fact that Sakura also had Aya on her side. Suigetsu fought back his fear. Maybe seeing Kaisuke safe and home again would be enough to calm the nightmares those women could become when angered.

Suigetsu shook his head. Who was he trying to kid? He and Gaara were dead men walking.

"There!" announced Gaara, pointing at a fortified base up ahead. "Their trail ends there."

Sasuke motioned for them all to stop. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the perimeter.

Twenty men were patrolling the outside, each of them wearing the cloak Sasuke had hated since childhood. Gaara tapped both his companions on their shoulders and motioned towards two Akatsuki guards that were in mid-conversation.

"How's your hand now?" asked the first.

"It'll be fine." replied the second.

"Can't believe that little shit bit you!" stated the first.

"It's not like one to actually fight back." laughed the second, waving a hand around. "Had to teach him a lesson."

Gaara and Suigetsu stepped slightly away from Sasuke. At the guards laughter, the curse mark had burst into life and now, Sasuke's entire left side was covered in black marks.

"You hit the kid?" came the first guards voice.

"Damn right. Little punk nearly took my hand off!" stated the second.

"Kisame's gonna be pissed." said the first.

"You're kidding." boasted the second. "He _told_ me to do it! Bloody kid was getting on his nerves."

That was it. The final straw.

Sasuke burst into full level two curse mark. His skin darkened and thick black wings tipped with razor sharp claws, exploded from his back. Sasuke's eyes were full blown, swirling tomes, Sharingan. His whole being screamed out that death was coming.

Gaara was beyond angry as well. He closed his eyes and spoke with the demon within him.

"_I know you can hear me, so listen up…"_

"_I hear all…" _

"_The Akatsuki have Kaisuke!"_

"_The talented youngster?! That is unacceptable!"_

"_I couldn't agree more. Time to reclaim him!"_

"_I am at your command!"_

Suigetsu leapt to another tree the second he saw Gaara start to change. Sasuke released an icy laugh that hung heavily with evil intent. He turned slightly to face, the still transforming, Gaara and the, slightly nervous, Suigetsu.

"Let's go!" he growled.

Sasuke and Suigetsu leapt into the air as Gaara finished transforming into the one-tail before stalking through the last of the trees. Suigetsu landed in front of the base's gate and instantly came under fire.

The guards were so busy dealing with Suigetsu and the terrifying form of Gaara, that they didn't even notice the enraged Uchiha circling above them until it was too late.

Sasuke dove down and grabbed the guard that had boasted about striking Kaisuke and took him higher and higher into the air. The guard screamed at him but Sasuke wasn't listening, his enhanced senses had already detected Kaisuke's blood on the man's hand.

"You shouldn't have _touched_ him!" growled Sasuke.

"What?!" squealed the guard, realisation finally dawning on him.

"_You_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _touched_ _my son_!" Sasuke screamed in the man's face.

Suigetsu heard Sasuke's 'Look out below' call just in time. He leapt backwards mere seconds before the second guards body slammed into the ground. Suigetsu quickly glanced up and saw Sasuke laughing manically to himself. He was more than convinced that Sasuke had thrown rather than dropped the man. Not that he blamed him.

A sudden explosion, courtesy of Gaara, destroyed the gate, as well as some of the outer wall that had been surrounding it. Guards and several full members of Akatsuki were thrown through the air, only to be picked off by Gaara, beaten badly by Suigetsu, or torn apart by the furious Sasuke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The screamed caused the furious men to freeze, if only for a second.

It was Kaisuke!

Sasuke leapt from the top of, what was left of, the wall and landed on top of a fleeing guard. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" he demanded.

The guard was so terrified by what meet his eyes that he didn't even hesitate.

"That way! Third basement level!"

Sasuke took pity on the man and snapped his neck quickly instead of drawing out his pain, as he had with the others.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke shouted, gaining said man's attention. "This way!" Suigetsu raced over to where Sasuke was motioning, snapping necks and cracking skulls as he went.

"Have some fun Gaara!" shouted Sasuke seconds before he followed Suigetsu into the building.

Gaara's demon version growled happily while grabbing guards and Akatsuki alike and smashing them together like toys.

***

The narrow hallways forced Sasuke to retract his wings for better movement. He and Suigetsu moved rapidly and deadly through the building, killing any and all that they encountered. They could still hear the screams coming from the courtyard outside. Gaara's demon was clearly having a great time.

"Time to die, runt!"

The threat echoed up a nearby staircase, teasing Sasuke and Suigetsu with its intent. They sped up to an almost impossible speed and were down on the third basement level before anyone could stop them.

Sasuke's Sharingan found the chakra he was looking for and ripped off the door, that stood between them, so cleanly that it made almost no noise at all.

Kaisuke was chained to the wall, his head lowered and a slight tremor running through his limbs. Suigetsu tried to rush inside the room but Sasuke held him back and silently shook his head. Suigetsu could tell that Sasuke was waiting for something.

An Akatsuki member was in the room with Kaisuke. He was moving slowly towards Kaisuke and cracking his knuckles.

"Wanna Bet!"

Kaisuke's voice added a chill to the air as his head slowly rose. His eyes were pure Sharingan rage and instantly locked on to his captor.

The man stepped back, slightly startled by the ferocity in the child's eyes. He had only ever heard stories of the Sharingan, having never had the chance to see Itachi in action before said mans death, and seeing it now, he was extremely grateful to only be facing a child's version.

A deep growl echoed from the corridor behind him and the man felt his blood turning to ice. His mind already knew what would be waiting behind him and screamed at his legs to run.

The action was cut off seconds before it could even start.

In the exact instant he thought about running, a dark coloured hand clamped around his throat. The man looked up and immediately regretted it as his fearful gaze was met by the very eyes he had prayed never to encounter.

_Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan!_

"Champ! You're bleeding!"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke's booming voice rippled along the hallway outside and erupted out into the court yard, causing Gaara's demon to pause and the surviving Akatsuki to feel a chill reach their very souls.

"Come on, Champ! Focus!" urged Suigetsu. "Just like your Mom taught you."

Kaisuke gave a small cough and instantly winced in pain. Sasuke's grip tightened around his victims throat to a deadly degree, a deep growl rumbling through his entire body as he tried to hold his rage in check.

Suigetsu managed to free Kaisuke from the chains and soon the boy was holding glowing green hands to his split lip and bruised stomach. Kaisuke glared at the whimpering fool in his fathers grasp but it suddenly changed to a smirk.

"He _hit_ me!" Kaisuke stated, feeling slightly proud of the overwhelming fear his words were causing the man. "He was going to _kill_ me!"

His father's growl grew to a deafening roar. Suigetsu grabbed Kaisuke and quickly rushed him out of the room.

"Trust me, Champ!" said Suigetsu as he raced up the stairs with Kaisuke firmly in his arms. "You don't wanna see that!"

***

Sasuke gripped the man's neck tighter and tighter. He had to admit though, he was rather surprised that this idiot was still able to speak, even if it was just gasps and whispers.

"No!" gasped the man. "_Please_, don't!"

Sasuke smirked evilly at him. "What was it you told my son?" He nodded quickly and continued before the man could respond. "Oh yes, I remember. Time to die, _runt_!"

A surge of Chidori erupted through Sasuke's hand.

The man's head exploded, splattering the walls, and Sasuke, with the former contents.

Sasuke let the body drop to the floor with a wet thud and wiped the offensive gunk from his face and clothing. "Tch… Messy bastard!" he muttered to himself as he left to go find where Suigetsu had taken his son.

***

"What the hell is _that_?!" demanded Suigetsu, pointing at Sasuke, as the three friends made their way out of what was once the Akatsuki headquarters.

Sasuke looked down at where Suigetsu was pointing and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Annoying. I thought I'd got it all off."

"But what _is_ it?" asked Gaara quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Kaisuke in his arms.

Sasuke sighed again, peeling the item in question off of his shirt and throwing it behind them.

"Piece of skull, I think."

Suigetsu and Gaara shared a disgusted look but said nothing further. In all honesty, they didn't _want_ to know how or why it got there.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

All three men jumped, startled by Kaisuke's sudden outburst. Gaara tried desperately to hold on to the youngster, now thrashing about in his arms. Sasuke quickly took his son from Gaara and brought the boy back to conscious focus.

"Kaisuke!" he called out to his hysterical son. "It's alright! You're safe now! We're taking you back home to Free!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kaisuke again.

"Kaisuke?" Sasuke was growing more concerned by the second. He got the distinct impression that he was missing something _very_ important and he didn't like it! Not one bit.

"Kisame!" screamed Kaisuke.

All three men froze. Suigetsu instantly dropped into a defensive position, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and scanned the surrounding area and Gaara pulled Kaisuke closer to himself, ready to defend the boy with all he had.

"NO!" yelled Kaisuke, getting furious. "We have to get home _NOW_! Kisame's going after _MOMMY_!"

"Oh Shit!" stated all three men as one, their pace increasing without the need for thought.

Sasuke pulled Kaisuke on to his back. "Hold on tight, son. We're gonna get _fast_!"

"Hurry, Daddy!" begged Kaisuke. "We have to save Mommy!"

Sasuke and Gaara shared a knowing chuckle. Sasuke gave his sons legs a reassuring squeeze as they sped through the tree canopy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about _that_!" stated Sasuke.

"Yeah, Short Stuff." added Gaara. "Your Mom's not as defenceless as you think."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaisuke, sniffing back raw emotions.

"You're Mom's going to be fine, Kaisuke." stated Sasuke firmly. "I _promise_!"

As Kaisuke drifted off in a worried sleep on his fathers back, the three racing men shared a similar look.

They were anxious.

_To be continued…_


	6. Kiriyama Explodes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke. Aya-Sama3000 is the proud owner of Aya Kiriyama, Kira Uchiha and Tenzu Kiriyama (Call them an extra gift).**

**Chapter Six - Kiriyama Explodes**

Sakura sat in the meadow just outside the gates of Free, a comfortable blanket below her, pillows supporting her back and sides and a good book in her lap.

The sun shone down on her peaceful spot, cascading its warmth gently down upon her as she read on in quiet tranquillity.

***

Aya leant back against the trunk of the tree she was resting in, watching the clouds drift harmlessly by.

Aya loved these kind of days. It was a much better day today than yesterday had brought.

_Flashback_

_The sun shone down lazily, casting its heat upon the resting village of Free. Sakura had mentioned that it was the perfect day for a picnic._

_Karin had instantly begun to reel of the perfect things required for a picnic and had annoyed Sakura to no end about helping her find the perfect spot for their perfect picnic._

_Sakura had only had to glance in Aya's direction for her protector to act._

_The second she received that 'do something' look from Sakura, Aya had teleported from her spot across the compound and instantly appeared between Sakura and Karin, causing both women to jump slightly._

_Karin had been so startled by Aya's sudden appearance that, while trying to back away, she had tripped over her own feet and landed heavily on her ass on the ground._

"_Leave her alone!" growled Aya, glaring down at Karin._

_Sakura chuckled as Karin frantically nodded and rushed away._

_Sakura announced that she was too tired for a picnic now and was going to get some rest, leaving Aya standing in the middle of the street, inwardly laughing her ass of at Karin, who was still stumbling away from her._

_A messenger bird chose that exact moment to swoop down and drop a tightly bound scroll at Aya's feet before flying away again._

_Aya quickly picked up the scroll and, seeing her own name written on the outside, opened it and read the short letter within._

_Aya,_

_Message from G. K kidnapped. S, S and G on retrieval. CODE RED!_

_Kakashi._

_Aya's eyes flashed as her Sharingan activated. It wasn't quite as good as Sasuke's, being inherited from a female made it weaker for some reason, but it worked for what she needed._

_Aya patrolled the entire village repeatedly, keeping Sakura's current location in sight at all times, and scanned for all and any threats._

_She spent the rest of the day, staying that little bit closer to wherever Sakura went, determined that no threat would get passed her. _

_Aya waited until a calm moment before informing Sakura of what was happening. She was understandably anxious but seemed confident that the three men would return her son to her safely._

_Aya made a promise to herself that if she found ANY of the people involved in Kaisuke's kidnapping, she would make them suffer so badly, they would wish their parents had never been born._

End of Flashback

There may have still been stress in every cell of Sakura's body that morning but if the woman wanted a private picnic to help her calm down, the by Kami, that's exactly what Aya would ensure she got.

Aya chuckled to herself as she remembered the disappointed look on Karin's face when Sakura had asked Aya to 'make sure she does _not_ follow me!'

Aya shook herself from her thoughts and focused her eyes once again on the patterns in the clouds passing by overhead.

***

A shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight from reaching the page Sakura was reading. Thinking it was Karin, Sakura merely grumbled.

"Get out the damn way!"

The deep, cold, chuckle that came in response, froze Sakura to the spot. Her mind reeled with worry as she looked up and was met by a blue skinned man grinning menacingly at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura managed to gasp out, while her charka spiked in a frantic and worried manner.

"I am the last person to see you alive! But you can call me Kisame!" grinned the boasting man.

Sakura felt fear like never before coarse through her body. She was heavily pregnant, on the ground, not able to get up quickly _or_ run anywhere, and completely unarmed.

"When you reach the afterlife…" smirked Kisame. "Tell Itachi that I'll be sending his little brother along shortly!"

Kisame drew the wrapped sword from his back and raised it high above Sakura's head.

"Any last words?"

***

"_PLEASE_!" Karin tried again.

She had found Aya lounging about on a tree branch and was desperately trying to get the woman to tell her where Sakura was having her picnic.

Aya barely even glanced at Karin as she responded.

"For the last time, Karin. NO!" snapped Aya.

"I promise, I _wont _annoy her!" pleaded Karin, trying yet another tactic.

"You're _already_ annoying me!" Aya snapped again. "Now just fu…"

Aya's head suddenly snapped up toward the north. Karin instantly noticed how tense she had suddenly become but before she could ask what it was, Aya had vanished.

***

"_Please_!" begged Sakura. "Don't hurt my babies!" she pleaded, clutching her swollen stomach protectively.

"A proud Uchiha wife, _begging_! You've just made my day!" laughed Kisame evilly as he brought his blade down upon her.

CLANG!

Kisame's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of another woman. She had, somehow, got in between him and his target _and_ managed to deflect his blade. With a _kunai_?!

"Mine too!" sneered the woman in his way.

"Get out of the way, wench!" snarled Kisame.

"_Make me_!" snapped the woman viciously.

Kisame was more than a little thrown by this woman. Her size and build didn't make her _look_ like any real challenge for him but her stance and tone left him in no doubt that she meant business.

"You think you can stop me?!" mocked Kisame.

"You think you can get passed me?!" came the woman's instant reply.

"Once I kill _you_, she dies slowly!" snarled Kisame.

"_IF_ you can!" mocked the woman.

"I am _Kisame_! I am _Akatsuki! Legendary Swordsman!_" boasted Kisame.

"So?" stated the woman, faking a yawn. "Is that suppose to impress somebody?"

Kisame roared in rage. This short female had just insulted his honour! He would not, could not, stand for that. Disrespect was something he _gave,_ not _received_!

He swung his sword at the irritating woman but she dodged it with ease, dipping back before surging into the air and spitting _fire balls_ at him! Kisame ducked and dodged as the woman continued her assault.

Fire balls, shuriken, kunai, vanishing from his sight only to appear behind or beside him, slicing at him with a katana. 'Where the hell did _that_ come from?' his mind screamed as he found himself backing away from this small woman.

"Who the hell _are_ you?!" Kisame shouted as he frantically blocked another katana swing, this time aimed at his throat.

"As far as your concerned? My name is _death_!" snarled the woman as she dodged his blade, the swing aimed to cut her in half.

Kisame felt himself overbalanced by his own overeager swing and tried to right himself.

His blade wouldn't move!

Kisame snapped his head around and screamed internally as he saw three large vines wrapped around his blade, pulling it out of his grasp and throwing it across to the other side of the meadow. He spun around to find, and _kill_, that _infuriating_ woman, only to find her crouched down on one knee with the fingertips of one hand pressed into the ground.

'She can control _plants_?' his mind gasped.

The woman's head snapped up and she locked gazes with him. Kisame felt the bottom of his stomach ready to drop. Two blood red Sharingan eyes, each with two spinning tomes, were glaring at him.

'SHIT!' screamed his mind. 'She's a _Uchiha_!'

"Who the fuck _are_ you?!" demanded Kisame.

The woman, with her terrifying eyes still locked on to his, slowly rose to her feet.

"I am Aya Kiriyama! Daughter of Kira Uchiha and Tenzu Kiriyama! An Akatsuki murdered my father! Now I send you to face _his_ judgement!"

Kisame's face dropped. The name that had haunted him for years was _back_! Not only was it back, but it's vengeance had been made flesh. For the first time in his life, Kisame was nervous.

_Flashback_

"_What have you done?!" snapped a furious Itachi._

_Kisame smirked down at the body of the shinobi he had just slain and laughed. _

"_What does it look like, Itachi?"_

_Itachi's fist collided with the back of Kisame's head. "Fucking idiot!"_

"_What the hell was that for?!" demanded Kisame, rubbing the, now tender, spot._

"_That was Tenzu Kiriyama! You fucking idiot!" snapped Itachi. "We wanted him to JOIN US!"_

"_What?!" Kisame was shocked. "Why?!"_

"_The Kiriyama clan are one of the most powerful clans in ALL the countries!" snapped Itachi, his Sharingan eyes making Kisame more than a little nervous. "The Sharingan looks like a fucking child's play thing compared to what they can do! They're more powerful than the Uchiha clan ever was!"_

"_So killing him was a mistake?" asked Kisame nervously._

_Itachi rubbed his hand over his face. "You better PRAY to Kami that they don't find out who did this!" stated the furious Itachi. "Not even Kami himself could protect you if they DO!"_

End of Flashback

Kisame shook his head, desperately trying to clear the self-destructive doubts before they could take hold. He was only _just_ able to dodge Aya's kunai as it breezed passed his head, cutting off some hair and the tip of his ear as it went.

Kisame hissed in pain and fought off the urge to cover his ear. He spotted a clear path to Sakura and charged. Sakura saw him coming and screamed.

Three steps were as far as he got before he was grabbed from below by a suddenly appearing vine and thrown to the other end of the meadow. Aya chuckled, her tone chilling the very air around them.

"Thought she was unguarded, did you?!"

Kisame roared in rage and charged again, this time aiming for Aya. His brain screamed in panic the second his eyes registered the smirk on her face.

Aya's hands moved so rapidly that not even Sakura could keep up with what she was doing. Kisame was closing in on her fast and Sakura was afraid for her protector. "Look out!" she screamed.

Kisame was forced to launch himself in to the air as short vines, as sharp as spikes, shot out of the ground in front of him. He made hand several rapid hand seals before reaching out with his left hand, just in time to catch his sword, that had instantly flown across to him from where it lay.

Aya chuckled again as Kisame lowered the blade toward her as he came down on top of her.

Kisame laughed mockingly, "Now you die!", as his blade sliced through…

"Where the _fuck_ did she go?!" screamed Kisame.

Sakura gasped, shocked beyond belief. Kisame had been too close, Aya had made no hand seals, and yet, Kisame had hit nothing but thin air. Aya simply wasn't there any more.

Kisame sneered as he turned toward Sakura once more. "You're _mine_ now, _bitch_!"

Sakura, on her hands and knees, desperately tried to crawl away from him but he was gaining ground on her too quickly.

"There's no point running, _Mrs Uchiha_!" sneered Kisame. "Your, so called, guard has abandoned you! There is no-one who can save you now! Killing _you_ will be even easier than snatching your _son_!"

BOOM!

The ground between Kisame and Sakura exploded! Debris, rocks and dust flew in all directions, except Sakura's.

"_WHAT?!"_

Aya stepped out of the dust cloud. Her eyes were an even darker red than before. Blood trickled down her front and back from a gash on her right shoulder, a pale green glow emanating from the wound, kniting the flesh back together. Kisame was smug that he had wounded her after all but that feeling was overshadowed by sheer terror as he realised that he had seen _those_ eyes before.

Aya had Mangekyo Sharingan! However, unlike when Kisame had seen Itachi use his, her eyes were _not_ bleeding!

As if reading his thoughts, which she may well have been doing, Aya answered Kisame's mental questions, her every word taunting him with malice.

"When an Uchiha kills one they love, they gain the Mangekyo Sharingan! _BUT_ when someone they love _gives_ their life for them, they gain _this_! The _Immortal Mangekyo Sharingan_!"

"Your eyes make no difference to the outcome of this battle!" shouted Kisame as he raised his sword and charged at her.

"You're right!" sneered Aya. "You're _still_ going to die!"

Aya unsheathed her katana once more and charged at Kisame.

Aya's katana flashed with chakra as Chidori infused with the blade. Sakura watched on in horror and fascination as the two foes collided.

Sakura screamed in terror as a kunai sped from Kisame, aimed directly at her head. A vine instantly appeared between Sakura and the weapon, taking the full impact of the small blade.

Aya's growl of rage was heard clear across the valley as she sliced at Kisame. Kisame's roar was heard just as clearly as he brought his blade down on Aya time and time again, being met by thin air, a vine or blocked by Aya's own weapon each time.

Kisame smirked at her. "You're better at this than your _father_ was!" he mocked.

"_IT __WAS __YOU!_"

Kisame had no idea how it happened. One minute he had been gaining the upper hand, had even felt confident enough to mock her. The next thing he knew, Aya had twisted to the left, only to actually turn to the right and drove her katana through his gut, right up to the hilt.

Kisame staggered backwards, ending up several feet away from her. He stared at the blade he now wore, and the impudent bitch who had shoved it there. He growled. "You think that's going to stop me?!"

"I hope not!" said Aya, her rage obvious but her tone calm and level. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Kisame could feel his strength, and life blood, dribbling out of his gut and down his legs. He grabbed his sword and, with the all strength he had left, launched it at Aya.

Aya was almost completely drained, of chakra _and_ energy. She saw the blade coming at her and knew that she had no way to dodge it in time. Aya sighed slightly and closed her eyes, knowing that at least _he_ would die with her.

"SAND COFFIN!"

Aya's eyes snapped open. Kisame's eyes were locked on his precious blade, now smothered with sand, as it crashed harmlessly to the ground, mere feet from it's target. Aya glanced around and saw Gaara stepping out of the tree line and into the meadow. She smiled over to him and nodded in thanks. Gaara nodded back, a worried smile on his slightly trembling lips as he watched Aya move closer to Kisame.

Aya stopped moving five feet away from Kisame. She smirked evilly at him as she began making several hand seals.

"I'm done with you now." she hissed at him, finishing the hand seals. "CHIDORI!"

Aya's katana, still firmly lodged in Kisame's gut, crackled and sparked as all of Aya's hurt, sorrow and rage poured into it. Kisame screamed in pure agony until…

SPLAT!

Kisame exploded! His ragged remains peppering the ground all around the meadow. Except for Sakura, that is, vines instantly appeared above and around her, forming a cocoon, shielding her from even the tiniest drop.

Gaara, ignoring the flying remains, rushed further into the meadow and caught Aya's collapsing body before she could hit the ground.

Gaara's head snapped round at the sound of another person approaching. Suigetsu was sifting through what remained of Kisame and picking pieces of flesh and muscle off of Aya's katana. When he spotted Gaara staring at him oddly, he smiled sheepishly and replied.

"She's gonna want this back. It _was_ her _father's_!"

_To be continued…_


	7. Uchiha's Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke. Aya Kiriyama belongs to Aya-Sama3000.**

**Chapter Seven - Uchiha's Reunited**

"Kaisuke! NO!" shouted Sasuke, desperately trying to catch his blur of a son before the boy could reach the village.

"I _have _to reach my _Mommy_!" screamed Kaisuke, dodging trees, branches and his father's every attempt to stop him.

An ear piercing scream shattered the air.

"SAKURA!" shouted Sasuke, Gaara and Suigetsu as one.

"MOMMY!" screamed Kaisuke, speeding up.

Sasuke pushed more chakra into his feet. He _had_ to stop Kaisuke from seeing what was happening up ahead. "Where the _fuck_ is Aya?!" yelled Sasuke in frustration.

A deep demonic growl rippled out of Gaara's chest. "She's there!" Gaara's eyes locked with Sasuke's, a ferocious glare firmly fixed on his leader. "Don't you _ever_ doubt her!"

With that said, Gaara pushed as much chakra as possible into his feet and sped off, leaving them all far behind him. 'I'm coming Aya! Just hold him off! _Please be okay_!' his mind yelled out as he moved.

Kaisuke was so shocked by the sudden change in Gaara that he missed the branch he had been aiming for. He squealed as he began to fall, only to be grabbed by his father and pulled up to the safety of Sasuke's back.

A sudden explosion erupted through the trees, forcing Sasuke to hide behind a tree. He _had_ to protect his son! Suigetsu was knocked off his feet by the blast and only _just _managed to grab a branch in time.

"What the fuck was that?!" gasped Suigetsu, pulling himself back up and on to his feet.

"Aunt Aya's mad!" stated Kaisuke calmly. When both Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at him expectantly, Kaisuke continued. "Aunt Aya told me, that she and nature are linked. When Aunt Aya gets mad, so does nature!"

Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes locked with Suigetsu's. Suigetsu was grinning like an idiot. '_Too much like the Dobe!_' Sasuke's mind whispered. "This I gotta see!" announced Suigetsu, leaping off in the direction of the explosion.

"Well?" asked Kaisuke, semi-glaring at Sasuke. "What are we waiting for?!"

Sasuke was shocked by his own son's behaviour, not that he showed it. He nodded to Kaisuke as they both took a more steady footing and, together, they raced toward the village.

***

Gaara was beyond furious. Trees were losing branches left, right and centre and he tore a path toward the ongoing battle. Sakura's scream still echoed in his ears and Aya's face firmly fixed in his mind. "I'm coming!" he hissed to the passing breeze, as though hoping she would somehow hear it.

A loud yell of pure fury and rage echoed throughout the forest. It was quickly followed by a terrifying roar.

Gaara felt the bottom of his stomach threatening to drop. He knew that yell, only too well. This battle wasn't going to last much longer. Even Gaara's demon was shouting at him. Screaming at him, '_move_ _faster!_' it hissed; '_hurry up!_'. Gaara felt himself moving faster than ever before as his one-tail pushed some of it's own chakra in to his legs, determined to help.

"_IT WAS YOU!_"

'_AYA!' _screamed Gaara's mind and demon as one.

Gaara reached the tree line and froze. Aya had thrust her katana right through Kisame's gut, he could see the blade bursting through next to the mans spine. Gaara felt pride, mixed with worry, surge through his system as he watched Kisame staggering back from Aya. He could see their mouths moving, they were talking to each other.

Kisame quickly shifted to his right, his large sword sailing out of his left hand and went flying toward where Aya was standing.

Gaara's eyes locked on to Aya. She was exhausted. Gaara's heart screamed out. The only person he had ever truly cared about was about to die, in front of his very eyes.

"SAND COFFIN!"

The words were out of Gaara's mouth before he even realised. The One-tail took control of the sand and sent its crushing force at the sword, smothering it. Gaara used the sand as a link, pushing some of his own chakra through it and into Aya. '_Move, baby! Please move!'_ his mind screamed.

Suddenly, Aya's eyes opened and locked with his. Gaara felt his heart soar as she smiled at him, her green eyes flashing with understanding and thanks. Gaara, keeping his eyes locked on her, nodded back. His heart was beating so frantically, he wasn't sure what to do. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to control the tremors running through his nervous system.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the hand seals Aya was making. '_What is she do…'_ his thought was cut off at it's knees as Kisame exploded, pieces of him flying in all directions. A clump of vines suddenly appeared around Sakura, completely shielding her from the biological rain. Gaara was somewhat shielded from the splatter by the trees and bushes beside him.

Aya wasn't so lucky. Her beautiful, dark green tunic, with light green trim, was splattered with Kami-knows-what, the forest green streak in her hair raven hair was joined by red, white and grey splashes and her trembling legs…

Gaara's eyes locked on to her properly and widened in shock. Aya was going down!

In less than a second, Gaara was holding her. Letting her body fall on to him, instead of the hard ground. He dropped to his knees, supporting her as best he could.

Gaara's head snapped round at the sense, and sound, of someone else approaching. He relaxed slightly as he saw Suigetsu, his face creased in disgust, picking his way through the gooey mess, formerly known as Kisame, and girlishly attempting to clean bloodied bits off of Aya's katana.

When he spotted Gaara staring at him oddly, he smiled sheepishly and replied.

"She's gonna want this back. It _was_ her _father's_!"

Gaara glanced at the messy katana. True enough, it bore the Kiriyama clan symbol on the base of the blade next to the hilt.

"SAKURA!"

"MOMMY!"

Both Gaara and Suigetsu turned their heads toward the shouts. Sasuke and Kaisuke burst on to the meadow. Kaisuke instantly recoiled at the gore before him but Sasuke looked like a man possessed. The curse marks spreading over the entire left side of his body.

"She's in there." stated Gaara, pointing to the cocoon of vines on the other side of the meadow. When Sasuke's face flashed with shock, Gaara added. "Aya did it. To protect her."

Gaara wasn't sure if Sasuke had even heard him. Said man was already across the meadow, pieces of vine flying left and right as he tore his way through, desperate to get to his wife. Suigetsu scooped up Kaisuke and made his way over, bringing the worried boy back to his mother, just as he had vowed.

***

Sakura saw the shafts of daylight breaking through her cocoon. Fearing the worst, she backed away in to the furthest corner she could. Her world had been silent darkness ever since the vines sealed her in and she hadn't seen what happened with Aya's battle.

Her mind raced with fear and her heart pounded in her chest. She knew it couldn't be Aya coming to get her, the vines would have simply parted for her. She closed her eyes as the daylight grew more intense. She was completely defenceless, she didn't want to see what was coming.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the heartfelt sigh of relief, she was already being wrapped in someone's warm embrace. One deep inhale was all it took for her to know exactly who was holding her, lifting her out of the vines.

"Sasuke-kun!" she breathed happily, gripping him for all she was worth. "You came back for me!"

"I would _die_ for you!" came Sasuke's warm breathy replied.

"MOMMY!"

Sakura felt her heart soar and swell. She would have known _that_ voice _anywhere_!

"Kaisuke!" she squealed, wriggling round in Sasuke's hold to embrace her son as he leapt from Suigetsu's arms. Suigetsu, understanding, stayed silent, bowed slightly and moved away from the reunited family.

Sasuke twisted slightly and soon had his arms wrapped around his pregnant wife and son, holding them both tightly against him. His eyes may have been closed, the others may have been a slight distance away, but it was obvious to all that he was overjoyed. His family was safe and, more importantly, back in his arms, and he never wanted to let them go.

"Too… tight!"

Gaara's head shot down to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were slowly opening and her body was trying to break free of the, almost strangling, squeeze he had her in. Gaara, shocked to realise just how tightly he had been holding her, relaxed his hold, just a little bit, and helped Aya to sit up slightly.

Sasuke spotted Aya coming around and, grudgingly, stepped away from his family. He crouched down beside his cousin and gently laid his hand on her, unwounded, shoulder.

"Thank you isn't enough for what you've done. You truly are an Uchiha in my eyes."

Aya's eyes gleamed with unshed tears. Coming from Sasuke, _that_ was an amazing compliment. "Thank you, cousin." she smiled. "But the only name I will carry is…"

"Mine!"

All heads snapped round at Gaara's sudden remark. All eyes widened, _including_ Gaara's… he hadn't meant to actually _say_ that. He'd only meant to think it.

A sudden chuckle came from Aya. Gaara looked down at her smiling face, a blush raging on his cheeks.

"If that's true…" she coughed slightly, her body still weak from the battle. All three men moved closer, trying to help, but she waved them off, returning her gaze to Gaara's concerned one. "…then do something about it."

Gaara's lips instantly crashed on to hers. Aya hissed in pain slightly but returned the kiss with equal passion.

Suigetsu, trying to fight off his jealousy, turned his back on the scene. He'd been flirting with Aya for months but had gotten nowhere, now he knew why.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. '_It's about damn time, Gaara!_' he thought as he turned away, raising to his feet.

"Daddy!"

All heads snapped round a second time. Only this time, it was toward Kaisuke's scared cry.

Kaisuke was gripping his mothers hand and looking to his father, a terrified look on his little face. Sakura was doubled over, one hand gripping tightly on to Kaisuke's, the other holding her swollen belly. Her head shot up and her eyes locked with Sasuke's.

Fear coursed through every fibre of Sasuke's being when she spoke the words that chilled him to his core.

"It's too soon!"

_To be continued…_


	8. Plus Two

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke. Aya-Sama3000 owns Aya Kiriyama. **

**Chapter Eight - Plus Two**

"SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke, racing toward his wife, panic showing on his usually stoic face.

Aya groaned in pain as she tried to get up to help but Gaara held her down. "Stay still!" he commanded softly. "You're in no condition to move."

Aya glared at him. "I _have_ to help her!"

Gaara ignored her remark, picked her up bridal style and slowly rose to his feet with Aya cradled safely in his arms. Aya started wriggling, trying to break free of his grasp but Gaara would not be moved.

"I _can_ walk, you know!" Aya announced, although her voice betrayed how weakened she was from the battle.

Gaara shook his head, sighed and started walking back toward the village. "Sure you can." he whispered as Aya lost her fight for consciousness and passed out against his chest.

***

"FASTER!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged a knowing glance as they watched Sai and Ino race to catch up with the blur formerly known as Naruto.

Tsunade and Kakashi pushed a little more chakra in to their feet, knowing just how urgent their current mission was.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have everything you need?" asked Tsunade._

_Ino nodded as she double checked her pack._

_It was time for Sakura's monthly check up, her seven month check to be exact, and Ino was taking no chances. Tsunade would skin her alive if she messed something up. After all, Sakura was still the Hokage's favourite._

_Just as Ino and Tsunade had finished going over what was to be done during that months check, the double doors of the office flew open._

"_Thank Kami, I caught you in time!" gasped Naruto as he paused for breath, only to be hit by the doors as they closed again and knocked back out into the hallway he had just come from._

_Tsunade and Ino both sighed and shook their heads at the same time. Both had a little trouble suppressing a giggle or snigger at what had just happened. Naruto could still be such a fool sometimes, even if he had been named as Tsunade's successor for Hokage._

_Naruto was blushing madly as he re-entered the office. This time he was much more careful around those doors. Once was bad enough, he didn't want to risk it happening twice. That would have made him a laughing stock._

_He scratched the back of his head lightly as he straightened up his stance. Reaching in to the pack on his back, he pulled out two small woven bracelets, both were pastel blue in colour and each bore an intricately stitched Uchiha fan in shimmering white and red thread._

"_Hinata made them for the twins." Naruto clarified quietly._

_Ino and Tsunade were already across the room, each taking one of the bracelets for a closer look. However, while Tsunade admired the detailed craftsmanship, Ino was too busy swooning over the sweetness of the idea._

"_She just finished the second one this morning. She wanted them ready to go with you. I had to run all the way here to reach you in time but… It was worth it!" beamed Naruto proudly as Ino took both bracelets and put them in the pack on her back, more than happy to deliver the beautiful gifts._

_Ino wasn't sure if it was pride in his wife's fine work or at his own speed but Tsunade knew only too well that it was a mixture of both. She had learned years ago that, when it came to Hinata, there was nothing Naruto was not willing to do._

"_Lady Hokage!"_

_All three heads already in the room, snapped up to the doors at the sound of Sai's voice. Said man bowed curtly before surging forward into the office, a scroll held tightly in his outstretched hand._

_Sai bowed again as Tsunade accepted the scroll. As soon as she had opened and read it, her eyes shot wider open. Tsunade's head snapped up to lock eyes with the waiting Sai. "Get Kakashi!"_

_Without a word, Sai was gone. _

"_What's wrong, Baa-chan?" asked Naruto, feeling more than a little uneasy about what had just happened._

_Tsunade lowered her head and seemed to re-read the scroll but Naruto could tell that she was actually deep in thought._

"_Three days ago, Kaisuke was snatched from the carnival by the Akatsuki. The fire on the Ferris Wheel was a distraction. Sasuke, Gaara and Suigetsu immediately set off to rescue…"_

"_WHAT?!" interrupted Naruto. He was beyond furious that he was only just finding out about this. He loved Kaisuke like family!_

_Tsunade glared at him, the venom in her eyes instantly silencing him. "And I've just received this!"_

_Tsunade turned the scroll to face Naruto and Ino. Both gasped in shock and fury as they saw the hurried black strokes on the paper before them._

_Hokage,_

_Sakura in danger!_

_Karin._

_Kakashi and Sai returned at that very moment. Kakashi's visible eye instantly locked on to the scroll still facing the door. He bowed to Tsunade and turned on his heel, leaving as quickly as he had arrived. This was one time the copy-nin refused to be late._

_Less than a second later, the others, including Tsunade, had joined him on his rescue mission._

End Of Flashback

The gates of Free were fast approaching but the surprises were far from over.

Kakashi motioned for them all to freeze as his Sharingan eye spotted movement just east of the gate, heading in their direction.

They masked their chakra, which was extremely difficult at that moment considering how furious and worried they all were, and took up defensive positions nearby.

Suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from the tree line.

"GAARA!" shouted Naruto, bursting out of his hiding spot, and almost his own skin, and rushed over to his friend. Gaara jumped slightly, surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance and more than a little annoyed that he hadn't sensed him coming.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he realised _who_ Gaara was holding. It was Aya! She was unconscious and covered in blood, bruises, scraps and had a large, still bleeding wound on her shoulder.

The others leapt from their hiding places and rushed forward to find out what happened.

"What happened to her?!" demanded Naruto. "And where's Kaisuke?!"

Gaara glanced down at Aya, assessing whether or she had enough time left in her for him to explain. Ino's glowing green hand suddenly appeared on Aya's shoulder, healing her. Gaara nodded his thanks to Ino, took a deep breath and explained the situation as best he could.

"We retrieved Kaisuke from the Akatsuki. They took him by mistake. They were really after Kendo. You don't need to worry though, we wiped them out! We killed all but one. Kisame had managed to sneak out while we were trying to get to Kaisuke. He came here and attacked Sakura but Aya got in his way. She protected Sakura and managed to kill Kisame but she's taken a lot of damage. Sakura wasn't hurt by Kisame but the stress has put her in to premature labour. She's still in the meadow. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Kaisuke are with her."

As Gaara finished, he motioned with his head to where the meadow was. Naruto and Kakashi instantly turned and raced toward it. Ino looked torn but Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay and heal Aya. If Sakura's in premature labour, she's going to need expert assistance."

Ino nodded and returned to focus to healing Aya. Gaara motioned for her to follow him into the village. His arms were growing weary and he _refused_ to drop her. She deserved more respect than that.

***

A scream of pain echoed throughout the meadow. Kaisuke squirmed in Suigetsu's grasp, having been handed to the man by his father, allowing Sasuke to take the chakra infused squeezing her hand was doing.

Sasuke was pumping as much chakra as possible into his hand, desperately trying to stop it from shattering under his wife's intense grip.

"Calm down, Sakura!" pleaded Sasuke. "Relax!"

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Sakura was barely able to stand, she was crying in utter agony but her glare was so full of pain, anger and fury that it made his fear for his life.

"_CALM DOWN?! RELAX?!"_ she hissed at him. "Exactly how the _fuck_ am I suppose to do _that_?!" her anger seemed to be growing with each word. "In case you _haven't_ noticed, you chicken-ass _moron_! I'm in _fucking_ labour, with _you're_ _fucking_ _twins_ and I'm only _seven_ months gone! How the _fuck_ do you expect me to _fucking_… OW! OW! OW!"

Sasuke cringed at Sakura's rage. He prayed to Kami that it was just hormones. He had to add more chakra to the flow _already_ pulsing around in his hand just to keep the bones in one piece.

Sakura's left hand started glowing green and she placed it to her swollen belly, desperate for even a little pain relief.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the familiar call. The relief at seeing the Dobe and Kakashi racing toward them was almost overwhelming. _Reinforcements_. His mind screamed out in delight although his face showed nothing but the strain of trying to keep his right hand intact.

"Sakura!" called Kakashi as the two finally grew closer. "Sakura, look at me!"

Another surge of pain flowed Sakura's system. Sasuke cringed as the bones of his right hand had another near death experience. Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Kakashi's.

"Do you have pain relief?!" she demanded.

"Well, no. But…"

"Then you're no _fucking_ use to me, _are you_?!" snapped Sakura.

Kakashi drew back slightly. More than a little unnerved by Sakura's behaviour. Behind him, standing at a safe distance, Naruto chuckled quietly to himself. He had been with Sakura during her labour with Kaisuke. He knew exactly what to expect and was going _nowhere_ near the firing line!

"Sakura." called Naruto from his safe spot. Sakura's head snapped up in his direction. Her most evil of glares firmly fixed on her face. Naruto gulped back his sudden fear of his friend and motioned toward the tree line to his right. "We brought Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura's glare was gone the second that name left his lips. Her head snapped around to where Naruto had pointed and she almost squealed with delighted relief when her eyes locked on Tsunade's figure, now racing toward her.

"Help!" she whimpered as Tsunade's eyes locked with her own.

The pain began to ease the instant that Tsunade's glowing hands made contact with her belly. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed heavily in sheer relief. Sasuke sighed too, his hand was spared, at least for now.

Tsunade frowned slightly as she examined Sakura's bump. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't stop it. Your waters have already broken. Your babies are coming _today_!"

All male eyes glanced down at Sakura's legs. Her once cream trousers were now a dark stone colour. Sasuke own trousers showed a darker patch where his legs braced Sakura's body from behind.

"EW!" cried Kaisuke and Suigetsu, moving further away, as if afraid of being splashed themselves. Sakura growled at that and Tsunade sighed.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's head snapped up at Tsunade calling his name. "We need to get Sakura inside." she glanced down at the vile mess on the meadow and frowned again. "Whatever _that_ is, it isn't good for the babies!"

Sasuke nodded quickly and held Sakura tighter. With his other hand, he took hold of Tsunade's shoulder. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Hey! Suigetsu?" called Naruto waving his hand toward a rather disturbing looking pile of mush in the middle of the meadow. "What _is_ this shit anyway?!"

Suigetsu glanced over to where Naruto had motioned. A smirk suddenly growing on his face. "That's what happens when you piss of Aya!"

"But what _is_ it?!" demanded Naruto.

"Kisame!" stated Suigetsu, his smirk now slightly evil.

"And that?" asked Kakashi, already suspecting what the answer might be.

"Same!" boasted Suigetsu. "Aya blew him up!"

Naruto's face paled slightly and he shook his hand violently, trying to dislodge the piece of goopy cloth he had just picked up. "EW! EW! EW!"

Kaisuke looked like he was going to be sick. Suigetsu quickly picked him up and carried him away from the meadow, making sure to avoid the bigger puddles of Kisame mush as he passed.

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a curious glance. Both had their own ideas as to just how Aya had done it. Both men realised, at the same time, that they were still in small puddles of what use to be Kisame. With a single nodded, they both began to leap clear of the meadow and back to the Village of Free.

***

"Stay _still_!" demanded Ino.

She wasn't having much luck with Aya, or getting much in co-operation from said woman. Now that her shoulder was healed, Aya made become determined to get back to Sakura.

Ino tried, yet again, to hold Aya still so that she could heal the rest of her extensive injuries. "I said, stay sti…"

Ino's words were cut off, along with her oxygen supply as Aya's hand clamped around her throat. The bruised and battered woman was glaring at Ino in such a way that Ino was in no doubt that her very life could hang in the next words she chose.

"AYA!"

Aya's head snapped round at the sound of her name being growled. Her eyes locked with Gaara's. "Sakura is going to be _fine_!" he stated, rather forcefully. "Tsunade, an _expert_ medic, is taking care of her."

"Really?!" demanded Aya.

"I _swear_!" promised Gaara. "Now, Let. Ino. Go!"

Aya sighed in defeat and released her grip on Ino's throat. A mumbled 'sorry' was all Ino heard before the battle weary, but every ready, woman passed out once again.

***

"Okay, Sakura." said Tsunade calmly. "At the next contraction, _push_!"

Sakura panted breathlessly and nodded at Tsunade. At her side, Sasuke was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Normally, father's were sent away for the birth, but he was stuck there. Sakura had the tightest grip of his right hand, he was sure that neither Heaven or Hell would be able to pry him free.

Tsunade pressed her hand down more firmly on to Sakura's belly, sending and extra burst of pain relief throughout her cramping muscles. "NOW!"

Sakura pushed with all her might. Not even Kami himself was going to stop her baby from being born. Sakura made a vow to herself to burn what was left of Kisame's remains if _anything_ was wrong with either of her babies.

Sasuke fought back the scream that was building up inside of him. Almost all his chakra was pulsing through his right hand. He had known Sakura was stronger now than before, but _damn_! He had no _idea_ she was capable of inflicting _this_ kind of pain on him. His hand felt like it was on _fire_!

Sakura screamed in pain but continued to push with the strength and determination on an expectant mother could possess.

A sudden, high pitched, shrill cry filled the room.

Sasuke looked on in total awe, and a tiny bit disgusted, as Tsunade reached down, picked up the first born twin and cleaned them up. Sasuke was sure his heart was about to explode when he heard those beautiful cries.

"Congratulations." stated Tsunade, passing the now tightly wrapped, wriggling, bundle to Sakura's outstretched arms. "It's a boy!"

"Kaisuke's not gonna be too impressed." chucked Sasuke. "He wanted sisters."

Sakura half sighed, half laughed. "Not when he sees this little man, he won't. He's got a little brother to help train."

Sasuke smiled softly. Tsunade caught a glimpse of it, was shocked the once ice prince was capable of such acts, and turned her full attention back to soothing Sakura's belly, ready for the next one.

"Would you introduce Kaisuke to his new baby brother?" Sakura asked, handing the bundle to Sasuke. Sasuke was more than a little nervous about holding his new born son. He'd _never_ held a baby before.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Tsunade, smiling over at the tiny bundle in Sasuke's arms.

"Rayu!" came their reply in one voice.

Tsunade nodded in approval, not that either parent noticed or cared. Sasuke tenderly kissed Sakura's forehead before taking his, now sleeping, son to meet his big brother.

"He's beautiful!" announced Kakashi as soon as he laid eye on the baby. Naruto nodded, too overjoyed to speak.

***

"Ready for the next one?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura nodded, braced herself and prepared to push. Suddenly, she winced in extreme pain. "Tsunade!" she yelped. "Something's… wrong!"

Sakura's words were drowned out by her own scream. Tsunade frantically held her hands to Sakura's belly as blood began to flood out of the birth canal.

"INO! I _NEED_ YOU! _NOW_!"

***

"He's gorgeous, Sasuke!" cooed Ino, almost drooling over the baby.

Kaisuke sat in the chair next to Aya's bed, smiling smugly at his Dad and baby brother. He didn't mind having a baby brother at all. He was still convinced that a girl was coming though. Now he'd have Rayu to help him protect her!

Beside them, Aya was slowly regaining consciousness. She looked over at the slumbering tot and smiled softly. "He's perfect, cousin. You can tell he's an U…"

Aya's eyes suddenly widened and her head snapped round to the door of her hospital room. "Sakura!" she gasped.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth. "What's wro…"

"INO! I _NEED_ YOU! _NOW_!"

Ino was gone in a blonde blur. Sasuke tried to go after her but Gaara stopped him. Sasuke growled dangerously at Gaara but the man _still_ wouldn't move.

"The baby!" gasped Aya, clearly experiencing pain. The men in the room didn't know if it was her own pain or Sakura's but Aya was clearly in agony as she spoke. "Give Gaara the baby!"

Sasuke glared a warning at Gaara as he handed over his son. Gaara was no fool. He knew exactly what that look meant. No harm was allowed to come to that boy. Then Sasuke was nothing more than a dark blur, speeding through the hallways after Ino.

***

"I'm here! I'm… Oh Kami!" gasped Ino at the sight of so much blood.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke burst through the door, startling everyone, and ran straight to Sakura, ignoring the blood and distress of the two blonde medics as he desperately tried to comfort and sooth his frantic wife.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" whispered a broken Sakura.

"You've done nothing wrong, Sakura!" Sasuke whispered back, trying to calm both their nerves by stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"Sakura!" called Tsunade. "You haven't lost the baby!"

Sakura's eyes tried desperate to lock with Tsunade's but the damn blonde kept shifting around.

"Sakura, listen to me." called Tsunade. "The second placenta has ruptured. Your baby's still alive but in a lot of distress. We can't wait for it to turn to deliver. We're going to have to force a breech birth."

"What?!" gasped Sakura, not grasping what was going on.

"Sakura." came Sasuke's instantly soothing voice in her ear. "The baby's alive but in trouble. You've got do a breech birth if our baby's gonna make it. You _can_ manage and I'm _not_ leaving you!"

Sakura, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes found a strength growing within her that she'd never thought possible. Sasuke wasn't giving up on _her_ so she _wasn't_ giving up on their baby. Not now! Not _ever_!

***

Suigetsu, Kakashi and Naruto were learning first hand, just _how_ much Kaisuke took after his father.

Ever since Sasuke had fled to Sakura's side, it had taken the _three_ of them to hold the boy back and keep him from bursting into the delivery room as well.

Gaara and Aya were two of the few people the boy hadn't beaten yet but they were both a little busy at the moment to help.

"I WANT TO SEE MY MOMMY!"

Kaisuke's eyes were blazing red and spinning black, Chidori was sparking off of his entire body. The boy _clearly_ had anger management issues.

"_OH SHIT!"_

The sudden call from inside the room was almost to much of _everyone_ waiting outside. Kaisuke's red eyes were now dripping heated tears on to his cheeks as he pleaded and begged to be let in.

"Short Stuff!"

Kaisuke spun around to face Gaara as said man came walking down the hallway. "Can you give me a hand soothing Rayu?"

Kaisuke's eyes flashed back to normal the instant he heard his baby brother crying. He was Gaara's side in an instant, taking his brother in his arms carefully. "There, there, Rayu! Kaisuke's got you!"

The second he spoke, Rayu fell silent, his tiny eyes widening happily at the sound of his brothers voice. Gaara smiled proudly at him. "Think you could do the same with Aya?"

"I'll see what I can do." whispered Kaisuke, lulling Rayu back to sleep with the gentle rocking as he walked.

Suigetsu, Kakashi and Naruto let out a heavy collective sigh of relief. They would have to buy Gaara a drink for that timely rescue. Kaisuke Uchiha, in full rage as he was, was a _very_ hard kid to control.

***

"IT HURTS!" screamed Sakura, sweat and tears flooding down her face.

"Then give it to me!" stated Sasuke, holding her hand that bit tighter.

Sakura felt him lowering his chakra guard, ready to take the full effects of her pain and bare it, just for her. However, with her chakra enhanced strength, Sakura feared it would _kill_ him. That strange strength surged within her again. There was no force in heaven or hell that was going to make her quit now!

"I _can_ do this!" Sakura screamed, finally hearing Tsunade's command to push and giving her all. This was her _family_!

A new chakra signature sudden filled the room, along with a ear-piercing shrill cry.

"It's a girl!" squealed Ino, quickly taking the baby and freeing her from the cord tangled around her body.

Tsunade's hands were moving so rapidly over Sakura's body that they seemed to be everywhere at once.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead repeatedly as his Sharingan eyes followed every move Ino was making with his daughter. She was only seconds old and he was already an overprotective father to her.

Tsunade's heavy and heartfelt sigh gave Sasuke the relieved news that Sakura would be alright. Sakura was drifting in and out of consciousness but she was fighting back the darkness of slumber that called to her. She _would_ be holding her daughter _before _her body got what it wanted.

Ino quickly finished healing the slightly damage the distress and forced breech had done to the tiny girl. When she turned around with the baby, now cleaned and wrapped, in her arms, she was instantly under the urgent gazes of both parents, anxious to have their daughter back.

"Here you go. A beautiful, healthy, baby girl." smiled Ino, handing the baby to Sakura before said woman could rip her arms off. The gaze was _that_ serious.

"Hello, Mikoto!" whispered Sakura, kissing the baby's forehead lovingly before handing her to an almost weeping Sasuke and finally giving in to her bodies need for rest.

_Epilogue Up Next…_


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kaisuke, Rayu and Mikoto (the little one anyway). Aya-Sama3000 owns Aya Kiriyama.**

**Epilogue**

Sasuke sighed heavily as he rested his head on his arms. It was two in the morning and the twins had _finally_ gone back to sleep.

Rayu and Mikoto were now three months old and - according to Ino, Karin _and_ Tsunade, who _all_ insisted on doing their own checks on the twins - were perfectly healthy and developing perfectly.

Sasuke sighed again from his place at the kitchen table. He could have told them that himself. No child with that kind of lung power could possibly be ill. And when they _both_ started, the entire village of Free knew about it.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke shot up so fast that he overbalanced and landed on the floor with a crash. He instantly stilled, as did Sakura. Both waiting for the inevitable screams that loud noises always caused.

Silence.

Exchanging confused, and concerned, glances, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the twins bedroom.

The door was ajar.

Sakura's concern turned to full blown worry and, glancing up at Sasuke, she saw ultimate Sharingan blazing in his eyes. Sakura nudged the door silently, easing it open to let them see inside.

"Hush, hush, my little ones. There's no need to weep."

It was Kaisuke. He was singing softly to the twins.

"For I'll be watching over you while you are fast asleep."

Sasuke's eyes instantly flicked back to coal. He looked down at Sakura when he felt her gently tugging him away, back towards their own bedroom.

***

Sakura was fast asleep mere seconds after her head hit the pillow. Sasuke, however, refused to join her. He could still hear Kaisuke's singing as it echoed softly throughout their home. Listening to the words, Sasuke felt more relaxed than he had in years. It was a very soothing song, more than enough to bring _anyone_ to slumber. Anyone who, unlike Sasuke, _wasn't_ fighting against it.

He had heard that very song once before.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Sasuke wandered aimlessly through the darkened streets of Konoha. Only six months ago, his entire clan had been wiped out. Only he and Itachi, oh how he hated him, remained._

_His supposed guardian had not come that night. The one night that Sasuke truly needed him to be there. He would speak to his fathers friend, Kakashi, about that in the morning. But he desperately needed someone TONIGHT!_

_It was his mothers birthday!_

_Without realising it, Sasuke found himself in someone's back garden. There was a bench on the back porch with an old blanket on it. Not wanting to go back to his own house, why had they left him in that damned cursed place anyway, Sasuke curled up on the bench and pulled the blanket around him for warmth._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The scream from an upstairs room startled Sasuke more than an Uchiha could ever admit. It sounded too much like his family._

"_Shhh! It's alright, Sakura! Mommy's here, Mommy's got you!" _

_Sasuke frowned for a moment. 'Sakura?' he tried to place where he'd heard that name before. Then it hit him. 'She's that pink haired girl in my class.'_

"_I had a nightmare." came a sob. "I dreamt that what happened to the Uchiha's, Sasuke's family, happened to you and Daddy."_

_Sasuke couldn't hold back the shudder. That was a nightmare indeed! One he'd never wish on anybody._

"_Don't worry, Blossom. Their with Kami now. That was just the work of a nasty man but Kami was watching over your friend Sasuke though. Just like you do in school."_

_Sasuke was beyond confused. That pink haired girl was watching over him in school? Was that why she kept giving him those strange sad smiles? Mind you, unlike everyone else, she had never once bothered him by saying how sorry she was about what happened to his family, or smothered him with false sympathy._

"_Feeling better now?" _

_Sasuke strained to hear her response but she must have just nodded because it was her mother who spoke again._

"_Would you like me to sing it?"_

'_Sing what?' wondered Sasuke. Although, he soon got his answer._

"_Hush, Hush, my little one. There's no need to weep. For I'll be watching over you while you are fast asleep. So close your eyes and slumber. Dream the night away. My love will keep you safe and warm through every night and day."_

End of Flashback

Sasuke sighed softly to himself as he heard Kaisuke's song coming to an end, followed by soft footsteps as he padded his way back to his own bedroom.

Sasuke leaned over to his wife and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. No-one knew about his late night visit to her family home. He had woken before dawn and rushed off to Kakashi's house to demand a new guardian, only to end up with Kakashi himself!

Sasuke finally closed his eyes and, with _that_ song repeating itself in his mind, he let slumber finally take him.

***

"DADDY!"

Sasuke pulled his head away from Sakura's fiery kiss at the sound of his first borns distress. He raced out of the house and reached the training grounds in mere seconds, Sharingan blazing.

Sakura appeared beside him less than a second later, also ready to protect Kaisuke, but what greeted them was almost too funny for words.

Kaisuke was flat on his back in the middle of the training grounds. His, now nine month old, little brother and sister sitting on top of him. Mikoto was cooing happily while Rayu slapped his big brothers chest, giggling happily at the groaning noises Kaisuke was making.

"You could have helped…" Sakura called over to Aya and Gaara. Her voice trailed off as she saw Gaara trying desperately to keep the laughing Aya standing. Gaara bowed his head in sincere apology. "I have been trying to…" he stated. "…but it's a little hard to move at the moment."

Sakura shock her head, trying not to laugh herself. She turned back to her children to see Sasuke trying to coax the twins to come to him.

Normally, a parent could just walk over and pick up their misbehaving twins. Not _these_ two though, they just had to be _Uchiha's,_ who also just happened to inherit their mother's perfect chakra control.

As such, when together, they could produce, by sheer will alone, an energy shield. It was very similar to Gaara's sand, in a way. _Nobody_ could get through it unless the _twins_ wanted them to. The only way around it was to either, separate them or for _them_ to drop it.

"Mikoto!" Sasuke was calling softly. Sakura sighed inwardly. '_Trust him to go for Daddy's princess!'_ "Mikoto! Come to Daddy, Princess!"

Mikoto turned to face her father, face lit up with glee. _'Yip!' _thought Sakura. _'Definitely a Daddy's girl!'_

Mikoto was just about to crawl towards her Daddy when Rayu slapped Kaisuke just a little too hard, causing an "OOF!" to escape their big brothers lips. Mikoto giggled ecstatically, urging her twin to do it again, which he more than happily did.

Both Sasuke and Kaisuke looked to Sakura. '_Time to call in the big guns.'_ Sakura couldn't suppress her inner smirk, not that she needed to, it wasn't like anyone could see it anyway.

Sakura put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

Rayu's and Mikoto's head instantly turned to the sound, big beaming smiles on their faces. Sakura crouched down and smiled at them, her arms spread. The twins immediately dropped their shield and, almost racing each other, crawled toward their mother.

Kaisuke picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Thanks Mommy!" Sakura, now holding both of the twins, slowly rose to her feet and smiled to her eldest son. She caught Sasuke's look of total awe _just_ before he was able to hide it from view.

As she walked passed her husband with the twins, she couldn't help but smirk at him. "Let's face it Sasuke-kun. Mommy _always_ knows best!"

The look of shock on Sasuke's face made the frown that followed it worth every second.

Just before they reached their home, Sakura heard Kaisuke growling. She smiled softly at the twins, who beamed back at her. "Looks like Uncle Gaara and Aunt Aya are in trouble. Your big brother doesn't like people laughing at him."

The twins giggled and chattered their sweet sounding baby babble to each other. Sakura couldn't help but think that they were agreeing with her.

***

Sakura had just finished bathing and bedding the twins.

She had long since told Sasuke that he didn't need to help with bathing them, after he confided in her about his fear of handling slippery babies. Well, it was more a fear of loosing his hold of them and them slipping under the water. Sakura knew it had been hard for him to admit that. Uchiha's weren't suppose to be afraid of _anything_, while being natural experts at _everything_.

She quickly checked in on Kaisuke and, seeing him sound asleep in his bed, sighed happily to herself for another job well done. She was about to make her way to the living room, to read the next chapter of her favourite book, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, twisted, and pressed up against the wall.

"What the…" her words died when her eyes locked with Sasuke's. He had his endless obsidian orbs locked on to her and they were glinting mischievously. Sakura would know _that_ look _anywhere_!

"Sasu…"

His lips crashed on to hers as his arms swept their way around her body, bringing her closer. Sakura felt her heart racing as the extreme heat radiating from his body surged into her own. Resistance was futile, not that she had any intention of doing so.

After, what felt like, an eternity of heated, passionate, overwhelming, kissing, Sasuke peeled their bodies off the wall, picked up his wife as the bride she was, and carried her, still lip-locked, to their bedroom.

***

Two weeks later, it's was Kaisuke's ninth birthday. As a special treat, aside from all the presents he got, Sasuke took Kaisuke out to the training field to teach him a new jutsu.

A rather large crowd had gathered to watch. It always made Kaisuke a little nervous when so many people were watching him, having never been shown that much attention before coming to Free. That monster in Konoha, had forbidden him to do _anything_, unless his mother was there.

All it took was one look from his devoted father and Kaisuke could feel those nerves melt away into nothing. Mainly because, Sasuke had told his son, many times, that not getting it right the first time wasn't a failure, it was just learning. Sasuke even admitted to his son that even _he_ rarely mastered the first time he tried them.

Kaisuke glanced at, what his father jokingly called, his 'adoring fans' and smirked to himself as he saw the looks on their faces. Not _one_ was against him. They were all waiting to congratulate him on his latest success, even if he didn't get it right, just _trying _was a success to them.

Suigetsu and Gaara stood directly behind Karin and Aya, their arms wrapped snuggly around their girlfriends waists. Aya's head was resting back slightly on Gaara's left shoulder while Karin, only three weeks into her relationship with Suigetsu, stood slightly awkwardly.

Naruto and Hinata stood next to Neji and Tenten, who was heavily pregnant with their third child. Kakashi and Tsunade, who used any excuse they could find to visit, stood slightly to the left of the group with a swarm of the others children around them.

"You ready?"

Kaisuke turned his full attention back to his father, letting the crowd, and it's size, fade from his mind. He nodded to his father.

"Then let's begin." stated Sasuke. "Activate your Sharingan and watch what I do. Then I want you to try to copy it."

Kaisuke nodded again, stood in a more comfortable position and brought his Sharingan to life. Sasuke nodded back and began to form several complicated hands seals. Kakashi smirked, recognising _that_ jutsu instantly.

"Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke called out, almost immediately followed by. "OOF!"

An enormous fire ball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, flying off in a totally random direction and torching a nearby tree.

Sasuke was instantly back on his feet. He turned, with a ready glare, to face down the idiot who had just been reckless enough to do something as stupid, not to mention _dangerous_, as shoving him _mid-jutsu_! His glare died and confusion erupted on his face as he came face to face with.

"Sakura????!" Sasuke gasped, shocked beyond belief.

Sakura's entire body was tense with rage for some strange reason. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, her foot was tapping irritated on the ground and her face was firmly fixed in one of the most murderous glares Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke's shock quickly turned to anger as he remembered the forced misfire, although the confusion still remained. "What the _fuck_ was _that_ for?!" he demanded. "Don't you realise how da…"

"You are _never_ having sex with me _ever_ again!" she snapped.

"_WHAT???!!!"_

The sudden outburst of the crowd made Sakura jump slightly. She hadn't even realised they were there.

"What's _that_?"

Sakura was shocked when she heard Kaisuke's voice. She was even _more_ shocked when she saw him coming closer, Sharingan active, and pointing at her. She tried to turn away. She tried to leave but Sasuke's hands were suddenly holding her arms, keeping her before him.

Sasuke activated his own Sharingan and slowly moved his eyes over Sakura's body. He gave a small gasp when he finally found what Kaisuke was talking about. "_Again_?" he said quietly, shutting off his Sharingan, coal eyes flitting between Sakura's own emerald orbs and the tiny secondary chakra signature in her abdomen.

"What's going on?" whispered an extremely confused Naruto.

Kakashi smirked. "Looks to me, like number four is on it's way."

"SAKURA-CHAN'S PREGNANT?!" gasped Naruto. _"AGAIN?!"_

The crowd erupted with calls of congratulations, and the occasional comment about tying a knot in it or 'just can't keep it in his pants'. Sasuke and Sakura, however, heard none of them. They had locked eyes and drifted away with each other, into their own private little world.

After a few minutes, which felt like a blissful eternity to the pair, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her in for a tender, loving and heartfelt kiss. The softness of it and the emotions within it, blew Sakura's mind right in to her 'Happy Place'.

As Sasuke finally, grudgingly, pulled back from the kiss, he did the _one_ thing that could shatter the darkest, or overload the brightest, of Sakura's moods. He smiled. Not his usual smug or sexy smirk but an honest, genuine smile.

"Thank you, my Blossom." he whispered.

**The End**


End file.
